I Can't Leave You
by beethoja
Summary: Chapter 7! "...'Cause I can't leave you..." LAST CHAPTER! RnR! -summary ga mutu-
1. Chapter 1

(genre-nya cocok ga sih? gw bingung milih genre-nya!)

Hai hai.. gw punya fic baru neh.. fic ini sebenernya lanjutan dari fic gw yang judulnya **'It Is You'**….ide fic ini gw temuin waktu baru bangun tidur! Gw kan selalu ngayal setiap kali bangun tidur! Eh, tau-tau ide fic ini muncul gitu aja.. ya udah, mendingan buru-buru gw ketik trus gw post ke ffn! **RnR **ok? Jangan cuma numpang lewat doang! wkwkwkwkwk!

**Disclaimer :** Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto sensei. I Can't Leave You by MonickoGeLo.

#$^&^^$&^*(&!%^%#!*)%*^%&#^*$^!$&!$&!$&!#$%#*(!%^#*&%#*()%(*#%&(*#%^

**Chapter 1**

Sudah satu tahun sejak Shikamaru dan Temari resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Dan di hari yang bertepatan dengan hari itu, Temari kembali ditugaskan ke Konoha untuk membantu persiapan ujian Chuunin.

Karena hal itulah, tak heran kalau hari itu Shikamaru bangun pagi-pagi buta dan bergegas menuju ke gerbang Konoha untuk menjemput Temari yang akan datang dari Suna.

Biasanya, Shikamaru selalu bangun kesiangan. Sekitar jam 10 atau jam 11. Kecuali kalau ada misi penting yang harus dilaksanakan. Dia akan bangun pagi untuk urusan itu. Itupun karena ibunya yang memaksa. Kalau tidak dipaksa, Shikamaru tidak akan bangun sekalipun ia harus melaksanakan misi penting hari itu juga.

Tapi kali ini, Shikamaru benar-benar memecahkan rekor luar biasa. Ia bangun pagi-pagi sekali tanpa paksaan dari ibunya. Ia bangun, juga bukan karena alarm yang sengaja ia hidupkan semalam sebelumnya.

Semua itu karena niatnya sendiri.

"Hoooaaaamm.. Loh? Shikamaru? Kamu sudah bangun? Sejak kapan?" Shikaku yang baru bangun, langsung menajamkan pengelihatannya. 'Apakah itu benar anakku? Apa aku masih tidur dan bermimpi?' pikirnya.

"Sejak kalian masih tertidur pulas, Yah," jawab Shikamaru sambil sarapan.

"Apa aku bermimpi? Tidak mungkin anakku bisa bangun sepagi ini! Apalagi, tidak ada seorangpun yang membangunkannya.." Shikaku bergumam. "Bangun, Shikaku!" Shikaku menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Ayah tidak sedang bermimpi, kok. Ayah sudah bangun!" kata Shikamaru.

Shikaku mulai mempercayai pengelihatannya. "Apa yang membuatmu bangun sepagi ini?" tanya Shikaku, lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Shikamaru. "Hari ini kamu ada misi ya?"

Shikamaru masih mengunyah sarapannya. "Nanti ayah akan tahu sendiri," kata Shikamaru penuh misteri.

Giliran Yoshino yang keluar dari kamar tidurnya. "Shikamaruuu.. bangun.. sudah pagi.." Itulah kata-kata pertama yang diucapkan Yoshino ketika baru bangun tidur. Ia tak menyadari kehadiran Shikamaru, karena matanya masih lengket.

"Hei, Bu, aku di sini. Aku sudah bangun," Shikamaru melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mata Yoshino.

Yoshino langsung melotot. "Hah?! Sejak kapan kamu bangun sepagi ini?" tanya Yoshino.

"Sejak hari ini," jawab Shikamaru santai.

"Ada misi penting ya? Apa itu yang membuatmu bangun sepagi ini?" Yoshino membuka jendela untuk menghirup udara di pagi hari.

Sebelum Shikamaru menjawab, Shikaku langsung mendahului, "Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri," katanya sambil menirukan gaya Shikamaru. Penuh misteri.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku berangkat ya, Ayah, Ibu.. Daaaah.." Shikamaru bergegas keluar. Ia berlari kecil sambil bersenandung riang.

Shikaku dan Yoshino mengawasi Shikamaru lewat jendela.

"Aneh, mengapa dia begitu riang hari ini?" tanya Shikaku.

"Iya.. Tidak biasa-biasanya.." timpal Yoshino.

"Ada yang tidak beres dengan anak itu.." kata Yoshino lagi.

"Apa jangan-jangan, dia mau bertemu dengan kekashinya?" selidik Yoshino.

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh dulu.. Tidak mungkin orang secuek dia bisa jatuh cinta.." kata Shikaku.

"Oh yeah!?" Yoshino berkacak pinggang. "Kamu juga orang yang cuek seperti dia, tapi kenapa kamu bisa jatuh cinta kepadaku dan menikahiku?"

"Heee.. kan masalahnya beda.." Shikaku menyeringai. "Tapi kalau Shikamaru memang benar-benar sudah punya kekasih, ya.. baguslah! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menimang cucu pertamaku.." Shikaku berangan-angan.

"Kau ini! Jangan berpikir sejauh itu! Ada-ada saja.." Yoshino menepuk pundak Shikaku.

Beralih ke Shikamaru. Sekarang dia sudah berada di depan gerbang Konoha dalam keadaan _stand-by_. Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Padahal Temari baru akan tiba kira-kira pada pukul 8 pagi.

"Shikamaru sedang apa di situ?" tanya Kotetsu yang sedang berjaga di pos.

"Tidak tahu. Tanyakan saja sendiri padanya," kata Izumo.

Baru saja Kotetsu akan memanggil, Izumo menahan dengan cepat.

"Bicara baik-baik padanya! Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh! Ingat! Kita sudah dapat ultimatum dari Shikamaru! Kau masih ingat kejadian setahun yang lalu kan, Izumo?"

"Ha? Kejadian yang mana ya?" Kotetsu benar-benar tak mengingatnya.

"Ugh! Masa kau lupa? Waktu Temari-san ke sini! Ingat tidak? Waktu Shikamaru menyatakan perasaannya…" Izumo berusaha mengingatkan Kotetsu.

Kejadian setahun yang lalu…

Ketika Shikamaru menyatakan perasaannya di hadapan Temari…

* * *

"Kalung ini melambangkan perasaanku kepadamu.." Shikamaru menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Aishiteru.." ucapnya kemudian.

_Ingatkah kalian?_

_

* * *

_Ketika Izumo dan Kotetsu diberi 'pelajaran tak terlupakan' dari Shikamaru…

"Nani???" Shikamaru terbelalak. "Jadi sejak tadi kalian ada di situ!?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya.. begitulah.." Izumo dan Kotetsu tersenyum jahil. "Kami sengaja sembunyi…" Kotetsu menahan tawa.

"KA—LI—AN!!!" Shikamaru mengepalkan tangannya. Mukanya memerah karena marah bercampur malu.

"Aaaaa!!!! Ampuuun!!!!"

BRUG! DASH! JREK! DUARR!

"Shikamaruuu.. maaf.. kami minta ampun deh.." kata Izumo dan Kotetsu dengan posisi terbalik. Tubuh mereka terikat tali.

"Bagaimana?? Enak tidak, rasanya digantung di atas gerbang Konoha setinggi ini??" tanya Shikamaru dari bawah dengan senyum mengejek.

"Shikamaru!! Turunkan aku!! Aku takut ketinggian!!" teriak Kotetsu.

"Shikamaruu.. tolonglah.. kepalaku mulai pusing.." rengek Izumo.

Untung Shikamaru masih punya rasa kasihan. Maka, Shikamaru menurunkan kedua orang gila itu.

"Kalian berdua, dengarkan aku baik-baik ya. Ini ultimatum pertama. Kalau kalian masih berani melakukan hal ini, tidak akan kumaafkan! Akan kugantung kalian di atas patung wajah Hokage!" ancam Shikamaru sambil menunjuk ukiran wajah-wajah Hokage yang sangat tinggi itu.

"B—baik, Shikamaru! Kami berjanji tidak akan mengulangi!" kata mereka berdua.

"Hhmmm… Bagus.."

* * *

"Kotetsu, apa sekarang kau sudah ingat kembali?" tanya Izumo.

"Ya, ya. Aku ingat sekarang. Ok, aku akan menjaga kata-kataku."

"Awas ya, kalau sampai kamu mengungkit-ungkit masalah hubungan mereka berdua! Aku tidak mau digantung di atas patung Hokage!"

"Iya! Jangan khawatir…" Kotetsu berjalan menghampiri Shikamaru yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang.

"Hei, Shikamaru!" Kotetsu menepuk pelan pundak Shikamaru.

"Eh, Kotetsu.."

"Sedang apa kau pagi-pagi begini berdiri di sini?" tanya Kotetsu baik-baik.

"Aku menunggu utusan Suna. Ujian Chuunin sudah hampir dekat, jadi dia diutus ke sini untuk membantu persiapan ujian Chuunin."

"Utusan Suna? Siapa?" Kotetsu pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kankurou," jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Kankurou?? Bukannya—"

"Aku hanya bercanda! Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Temari?"

"Oooh.. Tapi, kenapa kamu datang sepagi ini?"

"Terserah aku dong!"

"Oooh.. Aku tahu, pasti karena kau—" Kotetsu hampir saja lancang, sampai akhirnya Izumo dengan cepat muncul di belakang Kotetsu dan menutup mulut Kotetsu.

"Karena aku apa?" tanya Shikamaru sinis.

"Eee.. mungkin maksud Kotetsu, karena kau rindu padanya.." ralat Izumo. Sementara itu Kotetsu meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

"Apa??"

"Eh! M—maksudku, mungkin karena kau takut datang terlambat dan kena marah Temari-san.. ya kan?" Izumo gelagapan.

"Huh! Sok tau!" sindir Shikamaru. "Lebih baik kalian kembali ke pos! Aku ingin sendirian di sini!" usir Shikamaru.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, mereka berdua langsung berlari ke pos dengan napas lega. Kalau Kotetsu lancang, hampir saja mereka digantung di atas patung Hokage.

Tak disangka, Temari begitu cepat sampai ke Konoha. Padahal jam baru menunjukkan pukul 06.30.

"Shikamaru!" Temari berlari ke arah Shikamaru.

"Hai! Temari!" Shikamaru memeluk Temari. "Kenapa kamu datang sepagi ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku berangkat lebih awal dari Suna, karena aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu!" kata Temari.

"Aku juga sengaja bangun pagi-pagi untuk menemuimu.." Shikamaru dan Temari berjalan masuk ke desa.

Kotetsu dan Izumo tak berani berkomentar apa-apa, selain menyapa "Selamat pagi". Mereka takut akan ancaman Shikamaru.

"Temari, hari ini kan hari jadi kita.." kata Shikamaru.

"Oh iya! Sekarang tanggal 3 Agustus ya? Aku hampir saja lupa! Bagaimana kalau kita makan-makan?" usul Temari.

"Aku tidak akan mengajakmu makan, tapi aku akan mengajakmu ke rumahku."

"Ngomong-ngomong, orangtuamu mengetahui hubungan kita tidak?" tanya Temari.

"Mereka belum tahu apa-apa tentang kita. Makanya itu, aku ingin mengajakmu ke rumahku! Aku akan mengenalkanmu kepada kedua orangtuaku. Kamu sendiri, apa kamu sudah memberitahu Gaara dan Kankurou?"

"Hmm.. sudah."

"Benarkah? Lalu, apa komentar mereka?"

**Flashback…**

BRAK! "Gaara!!" Temari membuka pintu ruang kerja Gaara dengan penuh semangat.

"Ada apa, nee-san?" Gaara kaget.

Temari langsung melompat ke atas meja Gaara yang penuh dengan dokumen-dokumen dan memeluk Gaara.

"Nee-san! Lepaskan aku!" Gaara mulai sulit bernapas.

"N—nee-san? Ada apa sih?" tanya Gaara setelah Temari bangkit berdiri. Ia memungut dokumen-dokumen miliknya yang bertebaran ke mana-mana.

"Arigatou, Gaara-sama! Terima kasih karena kamu sudah mengutus Matsuri menjadi kepala pasukan penjaga benteng pertahanan!"

Kret.. seseorang membuka pintu. "Waktunya makan siang, Gaara. Eh, Temari! Kau sudah kembali?" Kankurou masuk ke ruangan Gaara.

"Kankurou!!" Temari menyambar Kankurou dan langsung memeluknya.

"Kau kenapa sih?!" tanya Kankurou.

"Aku senaaang sekali!" Temari memeluk Kankurou makin erat.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak bisa bernapas!" kata Kankurou yang benar-benar sesak. "Oksigen!! Aku butuh oksigen!!" pekiknya panik.

Temari melepaskan pelukannya. "Apa kau baru bertemu orang gila, lalu ikut-ikutan gila?" tanya Kankurou.

"Jahat! Aku masih waras tau!"

"Kalau mengaku masih waras, kenapa hari ini kau seperti orang kesurupan?" Kankurou duduk di hadapan Gaara.

"Aku hampir mati sesak tau!"

"Kankurou, bukan kau saja yang jadi 'korban'. Aku juga.."

Temari tersenyum penuh misteri. "Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Gaara setelah merapikan dokumen-dokumennya.

"Ayo beri tahu kami!" pinta Kankurou.

Temari menyeringai. "Shikamaru menembakku!" kata Temari kemudian.

"Apa!? Laki-laki itu menembakmu!?" Gaara _shock_.

"Berani sekali dia! Temari! Bagian mana yang terluka?!" tanya Kankurou panik.

"Apa sih masksud kalian? Maksudku, Shikamaru menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku.." jelas Temari.

"Ooooh…" mereka berdua mengerti.

"Jadi, kau dan dia sudah punya hubungan khusus dengannya?" tanya Kankurou antusias.

"Pacaran?" ulang Gaara.

"Yaa.. begitulah! Bagaimana, kalian setuju tidak?" tanya Temari.

Mereka berdua terlihat berpikir keras.

"Baiklah, kalau itu membuat nee-san lebih bahagia, aku tidak akan segan untuk merestui kalian. Asal, jangan kelewatan! Kau satu-satunya kakak perempuan kami!" kata Gaara.

"Aku setuju! Nanti kalau kalian menikah, aku jadi pendamping pengantin ya!" kata Kankurou semangat.

"Kalau begitu, pendamping pengantin prianya siapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Hmm.. Matsuri!" usul Temari.

"Tunggu! Kalau pendamping pengantin prianya Matsuri, lebih baik, pendampingmu Gaara saja! Bagaimana? Mereka berdua terlihat cocok kan?" kata Kankurou dengan senyum jahil.

"Maksudmu, Gaara dan Matsuri?" tanya Temari.

"Yep!" Kankurou mengangguk.

"Hahhh.. bicara apa kau ini.." Gaara membolak-balik dokumennya. Pura-pura tidak tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakan Kankurou barusan.

"Hehehe… Gaara, mukamu memerah.." Kankurou melirik wajah Gaara yang sengaja disembunyikan.

"Apa sih?!" Gaara terlihat kesal dengan tingkah kakaknya.

Temari dan Kankurou pun tertawa bersama. Sementara Gaara masih membolak-balik dokumennya yang sebenarnya dalam posisi terbalik. Wakakakakak!

**End Flashback…**

Mereka hampir dekat dengan akademi. Rencananya, setelah diberi pengarahan dari Tsunade, Shikamaru mau membawa Temari ke rumahnya.**  
**

"Shikamaru?"

"Hn?"

"Apa orangtuamu akan menerimaku?"

"Pasti! Kenapa? Kau takut mereka tidak merestui hubungan kita?"

"Sepertinya begitu.."

Shikamaru merangkul Temari. "Jangan cemas, mereka pasti akan menerimamu.."

Temari berusaha tersenyum, walaupun sebenarnya perasaannya tidak enak.

To Be Continued…

#$^&^^$&^*(&!%^%#!*)%*^%&#^*$^!$&!$&!$&!#$%#*(!%^#*&%#*()%(*#%&(*#%^

-Chapter 1 kepanjangan ga sih?-

Tunggu lanjutannya di chapter 2 ok..

**REVIEW!! **jangan lupa!!! ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok??


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sesuai janji, setelah Shikamaru dan Temari kembali dari kantor Hokage, Shikamaru mengajak Temari ke rumahnya untuk makan siang, sekaligus mempertemukan Temari dengan kedua orangtua Shikamaru.

Jantung Temari berdebar-debar. Ia takut—apa yang dipikirkannya akan menjadi kenyataan. Ia takut—Shikaku dan Yoshino tidak akan menerima hubungan mereka. Ia benar-benar dilanda kecemasan.

"Temari? Kenapa dari tadi kamu diam saja?" Shikamaru mengagetkan lamunan Temari.

Temari hanya memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan kosong.

"Apa yang kamu cemaskan, Temari?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, aku takut mereka tidak akan menerimaku," kata Temari akhirnya. Ia tidak sanggup memendam kecemasannya.

"Jangan berpikir begitu! Kita harus optimis! Aku yakin, mereka mau menerima hubungan kita. Jangan cemas, Temari," Shikamaru berusaha meyakinkan. Tapi Temari tidak yakin dengan ucapan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dan Temari kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Mereka melewati hutan klan Nara. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah klan Nara.

"Ayo, masuk," ajak Shikamaru.

Temari mengikuti langkah Shikamaru dengan perasaan tak menentu.

Ketika pintu terbuka, Shikamaru tak menemui ibu dan ayahnya.

"Ke mana orangtuamu?" tanya Temari ketika memasuki rumah itu.

"Mungkin ibuku sedang berbelanja. Ayahku pasti sedang mengurusi rusa-rusa di hutan."

"Ooh…" Temari lega, karena sebetulnya dia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan kedua orangtua Shikamaru.

"Ayo, kita makan siang dulu!" Shikamaru menggandeng Temari ke ruang makan.

"Rumahmu, kelihatannya nyaman ya?" Temari memandang sekelilingnya.

"Yah.. seperti inilah rumahku. Ayo duduk, kita makan dulu," Shikamaru menyuruh Temari duduk di sampingnya.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Yoshino pulang dengan banyak tas tenteng di tangannya.

"Hai, Bu!" sapa Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru! Kau sudah pulang?" Yoshino berhenti ketika melihat 'orang asing' yang duduk di samping Shikamaru.

"Oh ya! Aku lupa! Perkenalkan, ini Temari. Temari, ini ibuku, Nara Yoshino," kata Shikamaru.

"Salam kenal, aku Sabaku no Temari," Temari membungkukan badan.

Tampang Yoshino terlihat tidak bersahabat. "Siapa dia, Shikamaru?" tanya Yoshino dingin.

"Bu, aku dan dia sudah memiliki hubungan khusus.." jawab Shikamaru.

"Maksudmu, dia kekasihmu?!" ulang Yoshino.

"Wah wah.. Anakku sudah dewasa! Jadi, kau sudah punya kekasih, Shikamaru? Siapa namanya?" Shikaku tiba-tiba datang.

"Ini Temari, Yah.." kata Shikamaru.

"Salam kenal, aku Sabaku no Temari," Temari memperkenalkan diri.

"Sopan sekali.. cantik lagi.. kalian terlihat serasi, Shikamaru, Temari.." puji Shikaku.

"Aku tidak setuju!" kata Yoshino tegas. Kata-katanya merusak suasana.

"Hei! Hei! Kau kenapa? Aku setuju dengan hubungan mereka! Sepertinya Temari termasuk gadis yang baik," Shikaku mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Sekali tidak setuju, tetap tidak setuju!" kata Yoshino mantap.

'Ternyata dugaanku benar.. Dia tidak merestui hubunganku dan Shikamaru..' batin Temari.

Shikamaru memperhatikan Temari yang masih duduk diam di sebelahnya.

"Sekali lagi kuperingatkan, jangan berhubungan dengan perempuan itu! Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan merestui hubungan kalian!" kata Yoshino, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Temari merasa terpukul mendengar keputusan Yoshino. Hatinya serasa disayat-sayat.

Shikamaru bisa merasakan perasaan Temari saat ini. Perlahan, ia menggenggam tangan Temari. "Jangan hiraukan kata-kata ibuku. Mungkin dia belum begitu mengenalmu," bisik Shikamaru.

"Eehh.. Temari, maafkan kelakuan istriku tadi, ya. Dia hanya asal bicara. Mungkin dia kelelahan, jadi pikirannya kacau," hibur Shikaku.

Temari tersenyum tipis, walau sebenarnya ia menanggapi serius perkataan Yoshino tadi.

"Err.. mau jalan-jalan ke hutan rusa?" tawar Shikamaru, sekedar untuk membuat suasana hati Temari tenang.

Temari menerima tawaran Shikamaru. Lagipula, ia juga tidak akan tahan berlama-lama berada di rumah itu. Itu hanya membuat dadanya sesak, apalagi setelah mendengar ucapan Yoshino tadi.

"Kau masih memikirkan kejadian yang tadi?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memberi makan rusa-rusanya.

"Hhh.. entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa melupakan kata-kata ibumu tadi.." jawab Temari lesu.

"Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di otakku, dan mengganggu pikiranku," tambahnya.

Shikamaru bangkit, lalu mendekati Temari yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ayo, akan kuajak kau ke suatu tempat!" Shikamaru menarik tangan Temari.

"Hey! Aku mau dibawa ke mana?"

"Lihat saja nanti!"

Shikamaru mengajak Temari ke suatu tempat yang menjadi tempat favoritnya. Di tempat itulah ia merenung sambil memandangi awan di langit.

"Nah, kita sampai.." Shikamaru dan Temari berhenti di tepi sungai. Airnya begitu jernih. Dari kejauhan mereka bisa melihat segerombolan rusa yang sedang bermain-main.

"Apa maksudmu mengajakku ke sini?" tanya Temari.

"Ayo, duduklah," Shikamaru duduk di atas rerumputan. Temari ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Di tempat inilah, aku selalu merenung. Jika aku baru saja dimarahi ibuku, aku pasti kabur ke sini," kata Shikamaru sambil tiduran.

"Tempat ini adalah tempat favoritku. Kita bisa memandangi awan di langit. Kadang, aku bisa sampai tertidur.."

"Dengan begitu, aku bisa dengan mudah melupakan semua masalah yang mengganggu pikiranku."

Belum sampai semenit, Shikamaru sudah terbuai dengan angin semilir yang memaksanya untuk tidur. Ia pun memejamkan matanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah ibumu sering memarahimu?" tanya Temari.

"Yaaah.. hampir setiap hari. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikirannya.. dia selalu saja membesar-besarkan masalah.. kalau sedang marah, wajahnya sangat menyeramkan! Hhhh.. ibuku sangat mirip denganmu.. sama-sama bawel.."

Temari melonjak kaget. "Apa!? Jadi menurutmu, aku ini BAWEL!?" tanya Temari galak.

"Memang iya! Kenapa? Mau protes?" tanya Shikamaru santai. Lalu ia bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu berdiri. "Aku tidak akan meralat ucapanku, sebelum kau berhasil menangkapku!" Shikamaru berlari secepat mungkin—memaksa Temari untuk mengejarnya.

Jadilah. Mereka kejar-kejaran mengelilingi hutan. Tanpa disadari, Temari telah melupakan kejadian tadi.

***

Brak brak brak!! "INOICHI!! BUKA PINTUNYA!!" Yoshino menggedor-gedor pintu rumah Inoichi.

"INOICHI!!" Yoshino berteriak makin kencang.

"Yoshino! Apa-apaan sih kau ini?!" Inoichi membuka pintu.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan! Penting!" kata Yoshino buru-buru.

"Tenang dulu.. jangan tergesa-gesa begitu.. ayo masuk," Inoichi dan Yoshino masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Inoichi.

"Kau masih ingat rencana kita kan?" singgung Yoshino.

"Rencana apa ya?"

Yoshino membisiki sesuatu di telinga Inoichi. Kelihatannya serius..

"Oh itu.. memang ada apa?" tanya Inoichi.

"Gawat! Shikamaru sudah menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan lain! Bagaimana ini, Inoichi?!"

"Nani?!" Inoichi _shock_. "Kalau begitu, kita harus laksanakan rencana kita sekarang juga!" kata Inoichi mantap.

"Aku setuju! Cepat, suruh anakmu bersiap-siap!" desak Yoshino.

"Ino!! Kemarilah!!" panggil Inoichi.

Ino segera berlari menghampiri ayahnya.

"Eh, ada Yoshino-san! Oya, ada apa ayah memanggilku?"

"Cepat ganti bajumu! Jangan lama-lama! Kita tidak punya waktu lagi!" perintah Inoichi.

"Memang kita mau ke mana?" tanya Ino.

"Arrh.. nanti akan kujelaskan! Sekarang, bersiap-siaplah!"

"Baik, Yah!" Ino segera menuju ke kamarnya.

"Yoshino, terima kasih atas infonya. Lebih baik, kau pulang sekarang! Nanti, aku dan Ino akan menyusul ke rumahmu!"

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu," Yoshino pamit.

***

Di kamar Ino.. "Ino, ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan kepadamu," kata Inoichi.

"Ayah, jelaskan kepadaku! Sebenarnya aku ini mau dibawa ke mana?"

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan. Tapi sebelumnya, maaf ya kalau hal ini begitu mendadak. Ayah sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama."

"Rencana apa, Yah?"

"Aku dan Yoshino.. melakukan perjodohan untukmu dan Shikamaru.."

"Hah?! Jadi maksud ayah, aku akan dijodohkan dengan Shikamaru? Begitu?"

"Sekali lagi ayah minta maaf, karena hal ini terlalu mendadak. Aku sudah membuat perjanjian dengan Yoshino."

"Aku tidak mau! Aku sudah menyukai laki-laki lain, Ayah!"

"Ino! Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui! Ini hanya sandiwara ayah!"

Ino terdiam mendengar kata 'sandiwara'.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Ino, Inoichi melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "Sebenarnya ayah hanya berpura-pura menerima tawaran ini. Jika kau nanti menikah dengan Shikamaru, sebagai balasnya, Yoshino akan memberi kita tanduk rusa yang harganya sangat mahal jika dijual! Maka itu, ayah menerima tawaran ini!"

"Begitukah? Apa Yoshino-san mengetahui hal ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak, baka!"

"Jadi, hanya karena tanduk rusa, ayah menerima tawaran itu?"

"Ya! Jangan salah sangka! Biarpun cuma tanduk rusa, tapi 'pemilik' tanduk itu adalah rusa andalan klan Nara!"

"Wah, ayah hebat! Tapi.. aku bingung.. kenapa dia memilih tanduk rusa itu sebagai balasannya? Memangnya dia tidak takut rugi?"

"Haha! Karena aku akan membalasnya dengan uang.."

"Berarti, ayah ingin aku menikah dengannya hanya karena tanduk rusa!?"

"Kau jangan terkecoh.. tawaranku itu hanya tipuan belaka! Aku tidak serius ingin memberinya uang! Aku hanya membohonginya! Bagaimana?" tanya Inoichi.

"Mmmm.. ok, aku terima. Asal kita bisa lebih kaya karena tanduk rusa itu, apapun akan kulakukan!" kata Ino dengan senyum sinis.

"Ah! Anakku memang pintar! Ingat ya, nanti jika kau bertemu dengan Shikamaru dan keluarganya, kau harus berperilaku yang baik. Jangan sampai memalukan!" Inoichi mengingatkan.

"Tenang saja, Yah.. aku juga tidak akan membiarkan Shikamaru direbut perempuan lain! Aku tidak mau perempuan lain merebut tanduk rusa itu dari kita!" tekad Ino. Mereka berdua pun tertawa penuh kemenangan (evil laugh).

"Wahahahaha! Kita akan jadi lebih kaya!" kata Inoichi.

To Be Continued…

#$^&^^$&^*(&!%^%#!*)%*^%&#^*$^!$&!$&!$&!#$%#*(!%^#*&%#*()%(*#%&(*#%^

apa-apaan ni crita? kok freak banget? wakakakak! ga ada ide sih! abis gw pengen buru-buru ke chapter 3! makanya freak bangggget ni crita!!

itu menurut gw.. menurut kalian gimana?? apa kalian juga bilang freak? ato gak jelas intinya? alur amburadul? deskripsi kurang? silahkan me**Review**chapter ini!

**REVIEW REIVIEW REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Capek bermain-main di hutan, Shikamaru dan Temari berhenti untuk istirahat.

"Huf.. ternyata, larimu cepat juga ya.. aku tidak bisa menangkapmu.." kata Temari sambil duduk di bawah pohon—memperhatikan rusa-rusa yang sedang berlari kesana-kemari.

"Ah.. kau masih lebih cepat dariku.." kata Shikamaru. "Akh.. aku capek! Kita sudah bermain di sini berjam-jam! Aku ingin pulang. Kau ikut ke rumahku, ya?" ajak Shikamaru. Sebenarnya dia tau kalau Temari masih memikirkan kejadian tadi, tapi mungkin saat ini dia sudah melupakannya.

"Ehmm.. aku ke penginapan saja.." jawab Temari.

"Mau kuantar?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak usah. Kamu pulang saja, nanti bisa-bisa ibumu marah!"

"Ya sudah.. besok pagi aku jemput kamu di penginapan, ya?" kata Shikamaru.

"Ya. Cepat sana pulang! Nanti kena marah ibumu! Hari sudah hampir malam!"

"Iya aku tahu.. sampai ketemu besok, ya.." Shikamaru dan Temari menuju ke arah yang berlawanan.

Shikamaru kembali ke rumahnya. Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia mendapati kedua orang tuanya sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Ino dan Inoichi.

"Ada apa ini? Kok tumben ada Ino?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru! Kenapa baru pulang sekarang!? Kemana saja kamu!?" omel Yoshino.

"Bermain di hutan," jawab Shikamaru singkat, lalu berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Eit!! Tunggu dulu, Shikamaru!" Yoshino menarik lengan Shikamaru.

"Apa lagi sih, Bu? Aku mau istirahat!" kata Shikamaru agak kesal.

"Ke sini sebentar! Istirahatnya nanti saja!" Yoshino menyuruh Shikamaru duduk.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Shikamaru. Shikamaru melirik ayahnya. "Ayah! Ada apa ini? Sepertinya serius sekali!" kata Shikamaru. Ayahnya tak bisa menjawab selain memasang muka pasrah. Sama seperti Shikamaru, Shikaku juga belum tahu apa-apa tentang rencana istrinya ini. DAN dia sama sekali tidak menyetujui perjodohan ini.

Yoshino terlihat kebingungan harus berkata apa. "Eeh… begini, Shikamaru. Aku dan Inoichi-san sudah membuat perjanjian.. ehh.."

"Perjanjian apa, Bu!? Bicara yang jelas!" Shikamaru agak memaksa.

"Emm.. ah! Inoichi! Kau saja yang melanjutkan!" kata Yoshino kepada Inoichi.

"Begini, Shikamaru. Aku dan ibumu sudah merencanakan perjodohan untukmu dan Ino," jelas Inoichi.

"Perjodohan? Maksudmu, aku akan dijodohkan ama INO?" Shikamaru terbelalak.

"Tentu saja! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino?" kata Inoichi.

"Apa-apaan itu!? Aku tidak mau!!" elak Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru!! Kau harus mau!! Pokoknya ibu tidak mau tahu!" kata Yoshino kasar.

"Aku tidak mau, Buuu!! Aku sudah memiliki Temari!!" balas Shikamaru. Dan terjadilah perhelatan hebat diantara mereka berdua. Sementara itu, Shikaku yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang rencana ini, hanya bisa duduk diam menyaksikan istri dan anaknya bertengkar.

"CUKUP, BU! AKU TIDAK MAU TERLIBAT DALAM PERJODOHAN INI! SEKARANG AKU MAU ISTIRAHAT!" Shikamaru mengakhiri perdebatannya.

"SHIKAMARU!!" Yoshino berusaha menahan. Tapi terlambat, Shikamaru sudah masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu.

Yoshino berlari ke arah pintu kamar Shikamaru dan berteriak. "Shikamaru, kamu harus menuruti perkataan ibu!! Jika tiba waktunya, kamu harus menikahi Ino! Dan satu lagi, ibu tidak mau kamu berhubungan dengan perempuan berambut aneh itu!!!" kata Yoshino tegas. Lalu ia kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Eh, aku minta maaf, ya, Ino, Inoichi.. Mungkin dia belum siap dengan semua ini.." kata Yoshino.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti.. mungkin Ino dan Shikamaru hanya butuh pendekatan lebih lanjut. Siapa tahu, nanti Shikamaru mulai mencintai Ino, begitu juga dengan Ino.." kata Inoichi sambil melirik Ino dan memberi sebuah kode.

"Eh iya, ayah benar!" sahut Ino. "Aku akan buat Shikamaru jatuh hati kepadaku," lanjutnya percaya diri.

"Ide yang bagus.. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas kelakuan Shikamaru tadi.." Yoshino membungkukan badan.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Inoichi. "Eh, aku dan Ino pamit, ya. Kami pulang dulu.." Inoichi pamit.

Yoshino mengantar Ino dan Inoichi sampai di depan rumah. Setelah mereka berdua pergi, Yoshino menuju ke kamar Shikamaru karena masih belum puas memarahinya.

"Shikamaru!! Dengarkan aku baik-baik!! Kuperingatkan, kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengan perempuan pilihanmu itu! Aku lebih menyukai Ino daripada perempuan itu! Ingat itu baik-baik!!" Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin Yoshino katakan, tapi ia ditahan oleh Shikaku.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar, Shikamaru membenamkan wajahnya di bawah bantal. Ia merasa pusing mendengar omelan dari ibunya.

"Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah mau bersanding dengan perempuan macam Ino! Selamanya aku hanya ingin bersama Temari!" pekiknya di bawah bantal.

Malamnya, Shikamaru benar-benar tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Di satu sisi, ia tidak mau meninggalkan Temari. Di sisi lain, ia berpikir; tidak mungkin dia melawan nasehat ibunya. Bagaimanapun juga, Yoshino tetaplah ibu kandung Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana ini.." gumam Shikamaru. "Apa yang harus kuperbuat?"

***

Besok paginya, Shikamaru menjemput Temari di tempat penginapan. Wajahnya terlihat lesu dan seperti tak memiliki gairah hidup.

"Shikamaru, kenapa kamu terlihat kusut? Ada apa?" tanya Temari dalam perjalanan menuju kantor Hokage.

"Kusut? Kamu kira aku benang?" Shikamaru berusaha menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya.

"Ahaha! Maksudku, mukamu itu! Kenapa lesu?"

"Ah! Kau ini seperti tidak pernah mengenalku saja! Dari dulu mukaku kan memang begini, tidak pernah berubah."

Wajah Temari tiba-tiba berubah jadi serius. "Aku tahu kau menyimpan sesuatu," kata Temari. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" tanya Temari dengan sorotan mata yang tajam. Shikamaru jadi agak ketakutan melihat sorot mata itu.

"Tidak ada!" jawab Shikamaru cepat, namun tak meyakinkan.

"Jangan coba-coba membohongiku!" Temari semakin curiga.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa! Lagipula, apa yang harus kusembunyikan?!" balas Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, aku sudah cukup lama mengenalmu. Jadi sudah pasti aku tahu bagaimana tampangmu kalau sedang dilanda masalah!" kata Temari. "Ayo beritahu aku!" Temari semakin memaksa.

"Sudah! Cukup! Sekarang lebih baik kita percepat langkah kita! Nanti kalau terlambat, kita bisa dimarahi Tsunade-sama!" Shikamaru mempercepat langkahnya—mendahului Temari.

"Kamu kok mendadak berubah begini, sih? Aneh sekali.." komen Temari setelah menyamakan langkahnya dengan Shikamaru.

"Apa yang berubah?" tanya Shikamaru secuek mungkin.

"Tadi, aku tanya baik-baik, kau malah sewot!" jawab Temari.

'Apa katanya?? Baik-baik?? Bah! Melihat sorot matanya saja, aku sudah hampir mati ketakutan!' pikir Shikamaru.

"Apa pentingnya sih kau bertanya hal seperti ini!? Merepotkan.."

Sebelum Temari sempat membalas kata-kata Shikamaru, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil.

"Hai! Shikamaru-kun!" panggil suara aneh itu. Pemilik suara itu menghampiri Shikamaru. "Eh, ada Temari juga.." kata orang itu dengan wajah angkuh. "Eh, ya, Shikamaru-kun, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanya orang itu sambil sok mengibas-ngibaskan rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir ekor kuda. Heeeh.. siapa lagi kalau bukan si Ino itu.

"Aku biasa saja," jawab Shikamaru pendek. Ia benar-benar malas berbicara dengan teman setimnya itu.

"Ih! Kok kamu cuek sih?!" Ino menggandeng tangan Shikamaru dengan mesra, layaknya sepasang kekasih. Temari yang melihat pemandangan itu, mulai panas dibuatnya.

"Apaan sih!? Main gandeng aja!" Shikamaru menepis tangan Ino.

"Shikamaru-kun! Kita kan—"

"Ah sudah! Jangan ganggu aku! Aku mau mengurusi persiapan ujian Chuunin! Ayo, Temari," Shikamaru menarik pergelangan tangan Temari dan cepat-cepat meninggalkan perempuan itu.

"Shikamaru-kun!! Nanti siang kita makan di Yakiniku Q yaaa.." teriak Ino sebelum Shikamaru menghilang. Tapi sepertinya Shikamaru sama sekali tak menanggapi ajakan Ino.

"Ukh! Gadis Suna itu, menyebalkan!" Ino menggerutu.

Beralih ke Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Ada apa diantara kau dan Ino?" Temari angkat bicara. "Kelihatannya kalian 'dekat' sekali," lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengannya. Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" goda Shikamaru.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa aneh, aku merasa sepertinya ada hubungan khusus diantara kalian. Hubungan yang 'lebih' dari sekedar teman," kata Temari.

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam! Mana mungkin aku bisa menyukai perempuan seperti dia? Dia saja yang sikapnya aneh!" tukas Shikamaru.

"Yang benar? Jadi, kau dan dia tidak ada apa-apa?" selidik Temari.

"I-Y-A! Mana mungkin aku berani menduakanmu!?" Shikamaru meyakinkan. Temari sedikit lega. Setidaknya, ia yakin kalau Shikamaru benar-benar berada di pihaknya.

***

Ruang kerja Shikamaru dan Temari..

Tumpukan dokumen-dokumen ada di mana-mana. Benar-benar b-e-r-a-n-t-a-k-a-n.

Hari semakin siang. Temari masih bekerja dengan serius. Sementara Shikamaru membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lengan tangannya. Ia hampir mati stres karena melihat begitu banyak tumpukan dokumen yang harus ia kerjakan.

"Ayolah, Shikamaruu.. kita hampir menyelesaikan tugas ini! Cepat bantu aku!" sungut Temari.

Shikamaru mendesah. "Haah.. baiklah.."

Tok.. Tok.. Tok.. seseorang masuk ke ruang kerja mereka. "Shikamaru, Temari-san, waktunya makan siang!" kata orang itu yang tak lain adalah Iruka, yang ikut membantu persiapan ujian Chuunin.

"Yay! Makan siang!" kata Shikamaru girang.

"Kau ini! Giliran makan siang, langsung semangat!" ledek Temari.

"Arrrh.. tidak usah banyak bicara! Ayo, akan kutraktir kau makan di Ichiraku Ramen!" kata Shikamaru, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ichiraku Ramen? Itu tempat favoritnya si Naruto kan?" tanya Temari.

"Ya! Sejak aku sering dipaksa Naruto untuk makan di Ichiraku Ramen, aku jadi tertarik. Kadang, kalau sempat, aku beli makanan di sana," jelas Shikamaru.

Mereka pun masuk ke kedai itu. "Selamat siang, Shikamaru, Temari-san!" sapa Ayame ramah.

"Mau pesan ramen? Berapa porsi?" tanya Teuchi.

"2 porsi saja," jawab Shikamaru.

"Eh, apa tidak apa-apa, kau yang membayar?" tanya Temari.

"Sudahlaaah.. sama pacar sendiri, jangan perhitungan!" kata Shikamaru.

"2 porsi ramen, siap!" Teuchi menaruh dua mangkuk ramen di hadapan Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Wa! Cepat sekali!" komen Temari.

"Ayo, dimakan. Nanti keburu dingin," kata Shikamaru.

"Itadakimasu!" Temari melahap makan siangnya.

Sambil makan, mereka asyik mengobrol. Tiba-tiba, datanglah Ino..

"Shikamaru-kun! Ayo kita ke Yakiniku Q!" ajak Ino.

"Aku kan sedang makan! Apa kau tidak lihat?" kata Shikamaru cuek.

"Tadi kan aku sudah mengajakmu! Kenapa kamu malah di sini!?" kata Ino manja.

"Kau kan bisa mengajak Chouji!" balas Shikamaru.

"Tapi aku lebih suka denganmu!" rengek Ino. Sebisa mungkin ia membuat Temari makin panas.

Tapi di luar dugaan, Temari malah mengizinkan Shikamaru makan siang bersama Ino. "Kalau kau mau makan dengan Ino, pergi saja. Aku bisa makan sendiri," kata Temari.

"Loh? Tidak mungkin, aku meninggalkan kau sendiri di sini! Aku akan tetap di sini!" Shikamaru bersikeras.

"Shikamaru-kun! Ingat, aku ini TU-NA-NGAN-MU!" Ino sengaja memenggal-menggal kata terakhir agar lebih JELAS.

Seketika itu juga, Temari kaget. 'T..tunangan?' batinnya. 'Shikamaru.. dan Ino?' Temari merasa sekujur tubuhnya melemas.

"INO!!" Shikamaru setengah teriak.

"Ayo, Shikamaru-kuun.. kita ke Yakiniku Q.. tinggalkan saja sendiri dia di sini! Dia kan bukan siapa-siapanya kamu!" kata-kata Ino semakin SADIS.

"INO!! APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU—" kata-kata Shikamaru tertahan ketika mendengar suara gebrakan meja yang berasal dari tangan Temari.

"CUKUP SUDAH!! AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN LAGI! SHIKAMARU, KALAU KAU INGIN BERSAMA INO, PERGI SAJA SANA! TAK USAH PEDULIKAN AKU! SEKARANG INI, AKU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPAMU LAGI! KARENA KINI AKU SUDAH TAHU, KALAU KAU ADALAH TUNANGAN RESMI INO!!!" Temari benar-benar tak mampu memendam amarahnya. Ia lalu meninggalkan kedai itu. Benar-benar dahsyat, ia membentak dengan suara yang sangat keras. Sampai-sampai, Teuchi dan Ayame sembunyi di bawah meja. Saking ngerinya.

"Tunggu!! Temari!!" Shikamaru mau mengejar Temari, tapi tangannya dicengkram kuat oleh Ino.

"Kau mau ke mana, Shikamaru-kuuun??" rengek Ino.

"LEPASKAN AKU!!" bentak Shikamaru. Untuk pertama kalinya ia membentak seorang perempuan. Ino sampai kaget melihat seorang Nara Shikamaru, bisa membentak dengan suara sekeras itu, ditambah mata yang melotot.

Setelah lepas dari cengkraman 'maut' dari Ino, ia segera berlari menyusul Temari.

"Temari, tunggu dulu!" Shikamaru berhasil meraih tangan Temari.

Temari membuang mukanya, lalu cepat-cepat menghapus air mata yang sempat membasahi pipinya.

"Untuk apa kau menyusulku?" Temari berusaha menormalkan suaranya. "Bagaimana dengan Ino-mu itu?" lanjutnya.

Melihat gerak-gerik Temari, Shikamaru langsung tahu, kalau Temari baru saja menangis. Walau tanpa suara sedikit pun.

"Aku ingin mengakui satu hal," kata Shikamaru pelan. Temari mulai penasaran ingin mendengar pengakuan dari Shikamaru. Akankah ia (Shikamaru) mengaku kalau ia sudah bertunangan dengan Ino lebih dulu, sebelum Temari mendapatkan cintanya dari Shikamaru? Itulah yang ada di benak Temari.

"Ibuku melakukan perjodohan untukku.. dan Ino.." Shikamaru berat untuk mengatakannya. "Tapi, kau jangan salah sangka! Aku tidak menyetujui perjodohan itu! Sungguh! Aku sama sekali tidak mencintai orang seperti dia!" kata Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah, Shikamaru. Lagipula, ini kemauan ibumu, kan? Aku tidak bisa melarang, jika itu adalah perintah ibumu. Lebih baik, kau ikuti kata-kata ibumu. Berbahagialah dirimu bersama Ino, jangan pedulikan aku lagi.." Temari tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Bicara apa kau ini!? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi!? Apa kau lebih bahagia melihatku bersama Ino!?" Shikamaru mengguncang-guncang pundak Temari, seakan berkata 'Hei! Sadarlah, apa yang baru saja kau katakan tadi!'

Temari tak sanggup melihat wajah Shikamaru. Ia hanya menunduk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Asal kau tahu," Shikamaru merendahkan nada bicaranya. "Aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan perempuan lain. Dan sampai kapan pun, aku tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkanmu.."

Temari terpana mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru. "Tapi.. bagaimana dengan—"

"Ssssh.. jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah perjodohan itu lagi.. aku sudah cukup lelah mendengarnya! Sekarang, lebih baik kita kembali ke akademi untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas kita," potong Shikamaru.

Senyum Temari mengembang. "Ayo, kita ke akademi!" kata Temari ceria.

"Hey, kalian berdua, TUNGGU!!" tiba-tiba Teuchi memanggil dari depan kedai. "Kalian kan belum bayar! Mana uangnya?" tagih Ayame.

"Naruto berjanji akan membayarnya…" teriak Shikamaru dari jauh.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang baru mau masuk ke kedai, hanya bisa bengong melihat uluran tangan Ayame dan Teuchi. "Naruto, mana bayarannya?" tagih Teuchi.

"Bayaran apa? Makan saja belum, masa sudah ditagih?!" tukas Naruto.

"Jangan bohong! Shikamaru bilang, kau sudah berjanji akan membayarnya!" Teuchi semakin liar. "Kalau tidak mau bayar, kau tidak boleh ke sini lagi!" ancam Teuchi.

"Eh, ya, ya! Aku akan membayar!" Naruto mengeluarkan dompetnya. Naruto takut mendengar ancaman Teuchi. Baginya, itu adalah ancaman terburuk yang pernah ia dapat.

Aduh.. Teuchi.. Bodohnya.. Mau saja ditipu Shikamaru..

To Be Continued...

#$^&^^$&^*(&!%^%#!*)%*^%&#^*$^!$&!$&!$&!#$%#*(!%^#*&%#*()%(*#%&(*#%^

SHIKAMARU!! benar-benar laki-laki tak bertanggung jawab! kasian tu si naruto!

Lah~ malah jadi ngedumel~~ gw minta **REVIEW** aja deh! **REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW**

Terutama buat **MorinoGeLo**! ayo kawan, bikin profilemu! dan jangan lupa me**REVIEW** ceritaku, ok ok ok?! kalo ga review, gw ga bakal BERHENTI nyebut nama aslilu di FS! wahahahahhahah (evil laugh)!!!

sekedar info,, chapter ini tuh chapter terfavorit gw! napa? karna di sini ada adegan shikamaru NGEBENTAK ino, dan ada juga adegan yang nunjukin kalo shikamaru LEBIH MEMILIH temari DIBANDINGKAN ino!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"APA!?" Pekik Naruto di depan wajah Ayame. "Shikamaru dan Ino…"

"Itu betul, Naruto! Aku mendengarnya sendiri dari Ino!" tambah Ayame.

"Aku betul-betul tidak setuju! Shikamaru sama sekali tidak cocok dengan Ino!" kata Naruto.

"Ya! Aku setuju denganmu! Shikamaru lebih cocok dengan Temari-san!" kata Ayame menggebu-gebu.

Teuchi hanya diam memandang mereka berdua sambil geleng-geleng. 'Dasar Ayame! Biang gosip!' pikirnya.

"Hei, Naruto!" Kiba yang baru datang, menyapa Naruto. Lalu duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Kiba!! Ada berita buruk!!" kata Naruto dengan suara keras. Kiba yang duduk disebelahnya, menjauhkan telinganya dari Naruto.

"Bisakah kau bicara pelan-pelan? Jangan berteriak di telingaku!" gerutu Kiba.

"Aku tidak bisa santai! Ini benar-benar serius!" kata Naruto lagi.

"Ada apa memangnya?" Kiba mulai penasaran.

"Kau tahu tidak, Ino akan bertunangan dengan Shikamaru!!"

Kiba terdiam sebentar. Butuh waktu lama untuk merespon ocehan Naruto, apalagi dalam keadaan lapar. Saat ini ia benar-benar kelaparan. Hana tidak ada di rumah, jadi tidak ada yang memasak untukknya.

"Ah! Yang benar saja!" kata Kiba kemudian.

"Ayame nee-chan mendengarnya sendiri dari Ino!" ujar Naruto.

Kiba langsung kehilangan nafsu makannya. "Mendengarnya saja, aku jadi tidak nafsu makan.. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Shikamaru dan Ino menikah lalu berjalan berdampingan menuju altar.. Hiii!! Sungguh pemandangan yang menyeramkan!!" Kiba bergidik.

"Ihhh… kalau aku diundang ke pesta pernikahan mereka, aku bersumpah, aku tidak akan datang!!" tekad Naruto. "Mataku bisa meleleh karena melihat mereka berdua duduk di singgasana!" lanjutnya.

"Sok tahu! Singgasana itu kursi raja! Bukan kursi pengantin! Lagipula, belum tentu kau diundang! Percaya diri sekali!" Kiba meledek.

"Hah! Terserah apa katamu! Yang penting aku tidak setuju dengan hubungan mereka!"

"Hei, hei, sebenarnya kau ini teman Shikamaru atau ayahnya? Kenapa jadi kau yang emosi?"

"Aku juga punya hak untung menentang hal seperti ini!! Ya kan, nee-chan?!"

"Yap!! Hidup ShikaTema!!" Ayame mengepalkan tangan dan meninju ke udara.

"Say no to ShikaIno!!" sahut mereka berdua.

"Kiba! Naruto! Sebenarnya kalian ke sini untuk memesan ramen atau hanya untuk bergosip!?" Teuchi mulai risih karena kedai andalannya dijadikan tempat bergosip.

"Eh, iya, paman! Maaf! Maaf!"

***

"Waah.. akhirnya pekerjaan kita selesai juga…" Shikamaru bangkit dari kursi kerjanya, lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya, yang menunjukkan bahwa ia puas dengan setumpuk pekerjaan yang akhirnya bisa terselesaikan.

"KITA? Hei! Kau sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk bekerja! Dari tadi, kau hanya mengeluh! Kau tidak mau bekerja, jika aku tidak memaksamu!" Temari mengomel.

"Haaah.. cerewet.." celetuk Shikamaru. "Cepat bereskan data-data ini! Akan kuajak kau ke suatu tempat!" Shikamaru membereskan bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen di atas meja.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Temari penasaran. "Ke hutan lagi?"

"Sssh.. Tidak usah banyak tanya! Cepat bantu aku bereskan data-data ini!" kata Shikamaru sambil membereskan berlembar-lembar dokumen yang tersebar di lantai.

"Ya, ya," Temari ikut membantu merapikan dokumen-dokumen itu.

Setelah mereka selesai membereskan dokumen-dokumen itu, Shikamaru langsung membawa Temari keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kita mau ke mana sih? Beritahu aku!" desak Temari.

"Jangan cerewet! Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri.." kata Shikamaru.

Shikamaru membawa Temari ke pusat kota. Di kiri-kanan mereka ada banyak tempat penginapan dan kedai makanan. Suasananya sangat ramai. Banyak anak-anak yang berlarian di sana-sini.

"Kau ingin tahu, kan, aku mau membawamu ke mana?" pancing Shikamaru.

"Ya! Maksudmu, kau mau membawaku ke tempat seperti ini?" Temari bertanya balik.

"Bukan! Aku ingin membawamu.." Shikamaru memalingkan pandangannya—melihat ke arah ukiran-ukiran wajah Hokage. "Ke atas sana!" Shikamaru menunjuk ke arah puncak bukit.

"Ke atas sana?" ulang Temari. "Kelihatannya menyenangkan!"

"Memang iya! Ayo, ikuti aku! Akan kutunjukkan jalannya!" kata Shikamaru.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju tempat yang dituju Shikamaru. Tempat itu berada di atas bukit—dimana wajah-wajah Hokage terukir.

Setelah berjuang menaiki anak-anak tangga yang cukup banyak dan melelahkan, mereka sampai di atas bukit.

"Bagaimana? Indah bukan?" Shikamaru melihat pemandangan desa Konoha dari atas bukit.

"Waah.. Tempat ini mengagumkan! Hawanya juga sejuk!" kata Temari.

Sebenarnya Shikamaru mengajaknya ke tempat ini karena ia berharap Temari bisa melupakan kejadian di Ichiraku Ramen tadi. Mungkin, setelah ia menikmati pemandangan Konoha dari atas bukit, pikirannya jernih kembali.

"Shikamaru?"

"Kenapa?"

"Soal rencana pertunanganmu dengan Ino, apa kau akan menerimanya?" tanya Temari serius.

'Sial! Ternyata kejadian itu belum lenyap dari otaknya!' pikir Shikamaru. "Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Shikamaru tegas. "Tidak mungkin aku menerima perjodohan ini! Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan setuju!"

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau ibumu terus mendesakmu? Apa kau akan tahan dengan semua ini?" tanya Temari.

"Haaah!! Bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan hal itu?! Aku tidak mau tahu lagi tentang perjodohan itu!" bentak Shikamaru.

'Shikamaru, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah. Tapi.. aku mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu. Apa kau sanggup menghadapi semua ini?' batin Temari.

"Ermm.. Temari, maaf ya, tadi aku emosi, jadi aku tidak sengaja membentakmu.." kata Shikamaru setelah emosinya mereda.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kalau aku ada di posisimu, mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama," kata Temari.

"Sudahlah, daripada kita membicarakan hal yang paling tidak ingin kudengar, kita ke kedai dango saja! Mau?" tawar Shikamaru.

"Ayo!" Temari bersemangat. "Tapi…" tiba-tiba ia teringat satu hal.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kalau kau pulang terlalu malam, apa ibumu tidak akan marah?"

"Biarkan saja! Aku bosan kalau setiap hari harus pulang tepat waktu! Sekali-sekali, aku ingin diberi sedikit kebebasan!"

Temari menghela napas. "Terserah kau sajalah!"

"Sekarang, kita ke kedai dango ya!" kata Shikamaru dengan penuh semangat.

"Menuruni tangga-tangga ini lagi!?" tanya Temari. Tubuhnya langsung lunglai, mengingat betapa lelahnya menuruni satu per satu anak-anak tangga itu.

"Kenapa? Capek? Apa perlu kugendong?" canda Shikamaru.

Temari tersenyum jahil. "Boleh saja, kalau kau bisa!" kata Temari seakan menantang.

Hei! Shikamaru tidak main-main! Tanpa banyak bicara, ia langsung menopang tubuh Temari dengan punggungnya. Apa ia sanggup? Ingat! Temari membawa kipas RAKSASA di punggungya! Kita lihat saja, mungkin setelah sampai di bawah, Shikamaru akan jatuh pingsan dan berada di bawah perawatan intensif Tsunade.

"Shikamaru!! Turunkan aku!!" Temari memukul-mukul pundak Shikamaru. "Kau mau cari mati, apa?! Memangnya kau sanggup!?"

"Aku ikhlas kok! Lagipula, aku lihat, wajahmu agak muram. Kau pasti kelelahan karena bekerja seharian. Sedangkan aku? Seperti katamu, aku hanya mengeluh dan mengeluh. Maka, aku melakukan ini sebagai balas budi untukmu! Kau pantas menerimanya!" kata Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Aku mau jalan sendiri!! Turunkan aku!!" Temari meronta-ronta.

"Sudah! Kau diam saja! Jangan ribut!" sungut Shikamaru.

Temari akhirnya diam. Percuma juga ia meronta-ronta minta diturunkan. Shikamaru tidak akan melepaskan Temari sebelum sampai di dasar bukit.

***

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru memecahkan rekor. Ia BERHASIL menuruni anak-anak tangga itu sampai ke dasar bukit. Dengan membawa BEBAN BESAR tentunya.

"Lihat, aku hebat, kan?" kata Shikamaru puas.

"Aku berhasil menggendongmu sampai ke dasar bukit! Aku hebat, kan, Temari?" tanya Shikamaru. Tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Temari? Hey!" Shikamaru menurunkan Temari. Dilihatnya, kedua mata Temari terpejam.

'Apa!? Dia sampai tertidur!?' pikirnya. "Heh! Bangun!" Shikamaru mengguncang tubuh Temari. Tapi Temari masih tetap tidur. Wajahnya terlihat tenang.

"Menyusahkan! Masa aku harus menggendongnya sampai ke kedai dango!? Aku bisa gila!" omel Shikamaru.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" tiba-tiba Temari yang tadinya tertidur, langsung tertawa keras.

"Temari!! Kau tidak tidur!?"

"Aku cuma bercanda!! Hahahaha!! Aku tidak tahan lagi ketika mendengar omelanmu barusan!!" Temari masih tertawa.

"Haaah.. kau ini, ada-ada saja! Ayo, kita makan dango!"

"Iya, iya..maaf.."

***

Hari sudah malam. Temari sudah kembali ke penginapan. Sedangkan Shikamaru, saat ini, ia tengah 'berjuang' memasuki rumahnya sendiri. Kenapa? Ia berusaha, sebisa mungkin langkahnya tidak terdengar oleh ibunya. Kalau Yoshino sampai tahu—Shikamaru pulang pada pukul 9 malam, Yoshino mungkin akan membantainya.

'Shikamaru.. berjuanglah..' Shikamaru mengendap-endap. Sial! Yoshino ada di ruang tamu! Ia sedang tidur di sofa. Mungkin ia menunggu Shikamaru pulang.

'Bagaimana ini?? Ibu ada di situ!' pikir Shikamaru sebelum semakin dekat dengan ruang tamu.

Akhirnya, setelah mengumpulkan keberanian yang cukup, ia melewati ruang tamu dengan sangat hati-hati. Bagai berjalan melewati beruang liar. Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Shikamaru saat ini.

"Shikamaru!" ow ow! Sialnya lagi, Yoshino terbangun. Matanya yang tajam mengarah ke Shikamaru yang berdiri mematung.

'Gawat.. gawat…' Shikamaru terlihat pasrah.

"Kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Yoshino dingin.

Shikamaru hanya bisa diam. Ia tak berani memandang wajah ibunya.

"Pasti kau keluyuran dengan gadis berambut aneh-mu itu ya!?" tebak Yoshino.

"Bu! Dia punya nama! Namanya Temari, bukan 'gadis berambut aneh'!" balas Shikamaru.

"Ah! Apapun namanya, aku tidak peduli!" Yoshino semakin marah. "Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan sikapmu itu. Sekarang, kau harus ikuti kata-kata ibu!"

"A—apa yang harus kuperbuat?" tanya Shikamaru gugup.

"Mulai sekarang dan mulai detik ini, kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengan gadis itu! Putuskan hubungan kalian!" kata Yoshino tegas.

"Apa maksud ibu!? Aku mencintainya! Apa salahnya aku berhubungan dengannya?!"

"Shikamaru!! Apa kau masih belum mengerti juga!? Ibu kan sudah bilang, ibu sudah menjodohkanmu dengan Ino! Kau harus terima..."

"CUKUP!!! Rasanya kepalaku mau pecah!! Aku tidak mau lagi membicarakan hal ini!!" Shikamaru berbalik, hendak menuju ke kamarnya.

"SHIKAMARU!! SEBENARNYA SIAPA YANG KAMU PILIH? IBU, ATAU GADIS ITU?!" tanya Yoshino dengan suara parau. Sepertinya, ia menangis..

Langkah Shikamaru terhenti. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Apa kau lebih memilih dia dibandingkan aku, ibu kandungmu sendiri?" tanya Yoshino lirih.

Kali ini, Shikamaru benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

'Bu, aku sangat mencintaimu.. Tapi aku juga sangat mencintai Temari..'

To Be Continued…

#$^&^^$&^*(&!%^%#!*)%*^%&#^*$^!$&!$&!$&!#$%#*(!%^#*&%#*()%(*#%&(*#%^

(chapter 4 kayaknya kependekan yah?) jujur nih, gw tuh demen banget waktu ngetik kalimat ini: 'say no to SHIKAINO!' sampe menggebu-gebu!! haha!!! gw emang paling benci sama pairing ini!! gw ga setuju!! gw dukung SHIKATEMA!!! -kok jadi demo yah?-

buat semuanya, gw minta **REVIEW! **-maksa-**  
**

**REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW! **Hei MorinoGeLo, kenapa dirimu belom me**REVIEW **ceritaku!? Ayo cepat **REVIEW!** Jangan makan mie melulu! wkwkwkwkwk!!**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Pagi ini, langit terlihat mendung. Suasana hati Shikamaru juga tidak baik. Yoshino memutuskan untuk mengurungnya di rumah. Jadilah, ia sekarang berada di dalam kamarnya yang gelap. Ia duduk termenung di atas tempat tidur. Ia masih memikirkan kata-kata ibunya semalam.

_SHIKAMARU!! SEBENARNYA SIAPA YANG KAMU PILIH? IBU, ATAU GADIS ITU?!_

Kata-kata itu terus mengusik pikirannya.

_Apa kau lebih memilih dia dibandingkan aku, ibu kandungmu sendiri?_

"Arrrggh!!" Shikamaru memegangi kepalanya yang serasa mau meledak. Semakin diingat, semakin membuat kepalanya sakit.

'Kenapa aku harus menghadapi dua pilihan ini!?' batinnya. 'Kalau, aku menuruti ibuku, apa yang harus kukatakan pada Temari?'

Sementara itu, Temari yang ada di penginapan, sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ke akademi.

'Aneh.. kenapa dia belum datang? Padahal, dia selalu menjemputku tepat waktu..' Temari melihat ke luar jendela. Jalanan masih sepi.

'Apa aku jemput saja, ya, ke rumahnya?' pikirnya.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk datang ke rumah Shikamaru. Meskipun ia tahu—Yoshino tidak akan menerima kedatangannya.

***

Temari melewati hutan rusa. Ia melompat-lompati dahan-dahan pohon. Dari bawah, terlihat rusa-rusa yang sedang berlari ke sana-kemari. Ada pula rusa-rusa yang sedang makan dedaunan.

Terlihat juga seseorang yang tak asing di mata Temari.

Shikaku. Ia sedang memberi makan rusa-rusanya. Temari pun menapakkan kakinya di tanah, lalu berlari mengahmpiri Shikaku.

"Shikaku oji-san!" sapa Temari.

"Hey! Temari! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, nona cantik?" sahut Shikaku.

"Nona cantik? Oji-san bisa saja! Aku ke sini mau mencari Shikamaru. Aku dan dia kan masih punya tugas di akademi. Apa dia masih tidur?" tanya Temari.

Seketika itu juga, wajah Shikaku berubah jadi lesu. "Shikamaru.. dia.."

"Shikamaru kenapa, Oji-san?" tanya Temari agak cemas.

"Istriku mengurungnya di rumah. Shikamaru tidak boleh keluar rumah, kecuali atas perintah istriku.." jelas Shikaku.

"Begitu ya.. kasihan sekali dia.." kata Temari.

"Ehh.. kau ingin bertemu Shikamaru? Ayo, aku antar!" ajak Shikaku.

Temari mengikuti langkah Shikaku. 'Sebenarnya apa yang menyebabkan Shikamaru sampai dikurung oleh ibunya sendiri?' batinnya. 'Apa karena aku?'

Shikaku membuka pintu. "Shikamaru!! Temari mencarimu!!" teriak Shikaku.

Tiba-tiba saja, yang tidak diinginkan muncul. Yoshino berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju teras rumah.

"Heh! Gadis berambut aneh! Untuk apa kau ke sini!?" bentak Yoshino.

"Ehm.. oba-san, hari ini aku dan Shikamaru ada tugas di akademi.. jadi aku ke sini untuk menjemput Shikamaru.." kata Temari gugup.

"Shikamaru tidak bisa diganggu! Beritahu Tsunade-sama, carikan pengganti Shikamaru!" kata Yoshino ketus.

"Tapi oba-san…" kata-kata Temari terputus.

"Sudah jangan membantah!" kata Yoshino kasar.

Shikamaru yang sedang meringkuk di kamarnya, langsung mendongak kaget. 'Suara itu… seperti suara Temari..'

"Satu lagi," kata Yoshino sebelum membanting pintu rumahnya. "Jangan lagi kau dekati anakku! Dia sudah aku jodohkan dengan perempuan pilihanku, yang jauh lebih berkualitas darimu!" kata Yoshino sadis.

"Sekarang, pergi dari rumahku!! PERGI!!!" bentak Yoshino.

"TUNGGU, TEMARI!! JANGAN PERGI!!" Shikamaru berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

"Shikamaru!! Siapa yang menyuruhmu keluar?! Cepat masuk!! Jangan temui perempuan ini lagi!" Yoshino memaksa Shikamaru untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

"Shikamaru…" panggil Temari.

"Temari!! Jangan pergi!!" teriak Shikamaru yang makin menjauh. Yoshino terus mendorongnya.

"SHIKAKU! AYO, MASUK!!" teriak Yoshino dari dalam. Ia masih terus menahan Shikamaru yang meronta-ronta.

Shikaku memandang Temari dengan wajah pasrah. "Temari.. maaf.. aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.." sesal Shikaku.

"Oji-san.." Temari ingin memohon, tapi Shikaku sudah terlanjur menutup pintu.

"TEMARI!!!" suara Shikamaru masih terdengar jelas dari dalam rumah. "JANGAN PANGGIL-PANGGIL NAMA ITU LAGI!!!" suara Yoshino juga tak kalah keras.

Temari yang kini berdiri di depan pintu—sendirian—hanya bisa berdiri mematung.

"Shikamaru…" panggil Temari pelan.

CRASH… hujan pun turun. Angin kencang berhembus. Temari mulai menggigil kedinginan.

Dengan lesu, ia berjalan tertatih-tatih menerobos hujan deras—menuju ke akademi yang masih jauh.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang melindunginya. Entah apa itu. Sesuatu itu lebih mirip gumpalan tinta hitam yang membentuk sebuah payung yang aneh.

Temari mendongak ke atas. 'Payung?' pikirnya, lalu menoleh pelan ke arah pemilik payung itu.

"Tidak baik menerobos hujan deras seperti ini, nanti kau bisa sakit," kata laki-laki pemilik payung itu. Laki-laki itu berkulit putih pucat, dan mengenakan pakaian hitam. Ia tersenyum ramah menatap Temari.

Temari sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

"Kenapa diam? Ayo, jalan. Aku antar, ya!" kata laki-laki itu.

Temari membalas senyum laki-laki itu. "Terima kasih.." ucapnya.

Temari dan orang yang tak dikenalnya itu pun berjalan bersama menerobos hujan deras.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya laki-laki itu—masih tetap tersenyum.

"Mau ke akademi," jawab Temari. 'Orang ini baik sekali..' pikirnya. Temari berinisiatif untuk mengenalkan dirinya. "Aku Sabaku no Temari, dari Sunagakure. Kau?"

"Oh ya! Perkenalkan, namaku Sai," kata laki-laki yang bernama Sai itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Temari.

"Tadi aku kebetulan lewat sini, lalu aku melihatmu menerobos hujan. Ya sudah, langsung saja aku menghampirimu ke sini.." jelas Sai. "Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" tanya Sai.

"Aku dan Shikamaru punya tugas di akademi, jadi aku datang ke sini untuk menjemputnya," jelas Temari.

"Begitu.. tapi, kenapa dia tidak bersamamu sekarang?"

"Ehh.. Shikamaru sakit, jadi ia tidak bisa bertugas di akademi," kata Temari bohong.

"Oh.. Eh iya, kau sudah sarapan belum?"

"Belum.. kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga belum. Kita ke Yakiniku Q saja yuk! Mau tidak?" tawar Sai.

"Oh.. boleh.."

***

_Di Yakiniku Q…_

"Eh.. Sai?"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku jujur? Sebenarnya Shikamaru tidak sedang sakit.."

"?" Sai agak bingung. "Lalu?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Sebenarnya, aku dan Shikamaru sudah memiliki hubungan khusus. Tapi, sejak Shikamaru dijodohkan dengan perempuan pilihan ibunya, aku tidak boleh bertemu lagi dengan Shikamaru. Apalagi melanjutkan hubungan kami. Dan pagi tadi, aku diberi peringatan oleh ibunya, kalau aku tidak boleh dekati Shikamaru lagi…"

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan Shikamaru sekarang?" tanya Sai.

"Dia dikurung ibunya. Dia tidak boleh keluar rumah," jawab Temari.

Sai ikut prihatin. "Jadi.. kau tidak boleh bertemu dengannya karena.. ia akan dijodohkan dengan perempuan lain?"

"Hmph.." Temari mengangguk pelan.

Wajah Sai tiba-tiba berubah jadi sedih. Ia seperti mengingat sesuatu yang mirip dengan kasus Temari.

"Jangan takut, kau tidak sendirian!" Sai berusaha tersenyum, agar Temari tidak sedih.

"Apa maksudmu berkata begitu?" tanya Temari heran.

"Di luar sana, masih ada orang yang senasib denganmu. Dia juga mengalami kasus yang sama denganmu," kata Sai.

"Kau tahu? Siapa?"

"Aku," jawab Sai pendek.

"K—kau? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Yah.. kira-kira sama sepertimu.. aku memliki hubungan khusus dengan perempuan pujaanku. Tapi, ia akan dijodohkan dengan laki-laki lain.." kata Sai dengan nada sedih.

Temari terdiam sebentar. "Siapa laki-laki yang akan dijodohkan dengan kekasihmu itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu.. ia merahasiakannya dariku.." jawab Sai pelan.

Temari tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang menunjukkan perasaan senasibnya dengan Sai. Seperti yang dikatakan Sai, ia tidak sendirian. Masih ada orang yang senasib dengannya.

Temari mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. "Sepertinya hujan sudah reda."

Sai menengok ke luar jendela. Terlihat Naruto, Sakura, dan Yamato berjalan menuju ke suatu tempat. "Eh iya! Aku lupa!" Sai menepuk jidatnya setelah melihat mereka. "Aku ada latihan hari ini!"

"Ya sudah, aku juga mau ke akademi," kata Temari, lalu berjalan keluar dari kedai.

"Aku duluan ya, Temari!" Sai berlari menyusul Naruto, Sakura, dan Yamato.

"Sampai jumpa.." Temari melambai. Lalu ia berbalik arah menuju ke akademi.

Sling.. tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Eh! Sai! Siapa nama keka…" kata-kata Temari terputus. Sai sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Ah.. ya sudahlah.. tidak penting…" Temari kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju akademi.

***

Hari ini, Temari terpaksa bekerja sendiri. Tanpa Shikamaru. Masalahnya, Tsunade tidak bisa mencarikan pengganti Shikamaru.

Temari pun terpaksa berbohong. Ia mengatakan kalau Shikamaru sedang sakit, jadi tidak bisa bertugas di akademi.

Sehari tanpa Shikamaru memang berat rasanya. Tidak ada orang yang bisa diajak ribut. Tidak ada orang yang suka tertidur saat bekerja. Tidak ada orang yang hobi mengeluh dan berkata 'merepotkan' ratusan kali dalam satu jam.

Tidak hanya hari itu, tapi, sampai hari ini, Temari masih tetap dalam kesendirian. Sudah berhari-hari lamanya Shikamaru dikurung oleh Yoshino. Dan selama itulah, Temari tidak bisa menemui Shikamaru. Hari-hari yang menyakitkan..

suatu sore, setelah selesai bekerja, Temari beristirahat sejenak sambil bersandar di kursinya. Lalu memperhatikan kalender yang terletak di atas meja kerjanya.

Ia membaca nama bulannya. _Hachigatsu_. Lalu ia membaca tanggal hari ini. Tanggal 20.

"20 Agustus.." gumamnya. "Itu berarti, 3 hari lagi aku ulang tahun.."

Wajahnya tampak sedih. Padahal, tidak semestinya orang yang akan berulang tahun, menampakkan wajah yang terlihat sedih dan tak bersemangat.

'Sampai kapan aku harus menjalani saat-saat seperti ini?' Temari merenung. 'Apakah di hari spesialku nanti, aku akan merayakannya sendiri tanpa kehadirannya?'

Tok.. Tok.. "Temari-san, ini aku. Boleh aku masuk?" seseorang memanggil dari depan pintu.

Temari mengenali suara itu. "Iruka-senpai? Masuklah."

"Temari-san, apakah semua pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Iruka.

Temari mengangguk lesu. "Aku bantu kau membereskan dokumen-dokumen ini, ya?" kata Iruka, lalu membereskan dokumen-dokumen di atas meja.

Temari ikut membantu Iruka. Tapi, geraknya sangat lemah dan tak bersemangat. Iruka langsung mengerti kenapa Temari terlihat tak bersemangat, karena ia sudah mengetahui semua tentang Temari dan Shikamaru. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dari Naruto..

"Ehm.. Temari-san, lebib baik, kau kembali saja ke penginapan. Biar aku yang membereskan sendiri data-data ini," kata Iruka.

"Ng? Kenapa?"

"Kamu kelihatannya kelelahan.. lebih baik kamu kembali ke penginapan lalu istirahat."

"Senpai tidak keberatan?" tanya Temari.

"Ah! Ini masalah kecil! Aku sudah biasa!" kata Iruka enteng.

"Baiklah, aku duluan ya, senpai! Terima kasih!" Temari meninggalkan Iruka.

***

Temari berjalan menuju penginapan. Di perjalanan, ia melewati kedai makanan yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Hampir setiap kali Temari bertugas di Konoha, ia dan Shikamaru makan bersama di kedai itu. Temari memandang kedai itu dengan senyum pahit. Tiba-tiba, matanya memandang sosok laki-laki yang sepertinya ia kenal.

"Dia itu…" Temari berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Ah! Itu kan laki-laki yang waktu itu sarapan bersamaku! Kalau tidak salah.. namanya.. Sai!"

Temari memandang lekat-lekat. Ia menangkap sosok perempuan yang duduk berhadapan dengan Sai. Mereka berdua terlihat akrab sekali. Seperti sepasang kekasih. Sepertinya Temari mengenal perempuan itu. Sulit untuk mengenali perempuan itu, karena kaca jendela Yakiniku Q agak buram. Temari menajamkan pengelihatannya. Dilihatnya rambut gadis yang sedang bersama Sai itu. Warnanya pirang, panjang, dan.. "Ino!?" Temari agak memekik.

"Begitu.." gumam Temari. "Ino sudah memiliki hubungan khusus dengan pria lain.. tapi, kenapa menerima perjodohan itu? Sebenarnya apa maksudnya?"

Tanpa berpikir lama, Temari bergegas masuk ke kedai itu, lalu menghampiri meja Sai dan Ino.

"Eh, Temari! Kebetulan kita bertemu di sini!" sapa Sai.

"Temari, ini Ino, kekasihku," Sai memperkenalkan Ino pada Temari.

"Jadi kau sudah punya hubungan khusus, Ino!? Lalu apa maksudmu menerima perjodohan itu!?" tanya Temari.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Ino cuek.

"Apa kau hanya mempermainkan Shikamaru?!" tanya Temari.

Ino bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Kalau bukan karena tanduk rusa itu, aku tidak mungkin menerima perjodohan itu!" Ino lancang, tapi sesaat kemudian ia sadar apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Ino reflek menutup mulutnya.

"Tanduk rusa?" ulang Temari bingung. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Temari.

Ino jadi salah tingkah. Ia menarik Temari menjauh dari Sai.

"Heh, dengarkan aku baik-baik!" kata Ino.

"Aku itu cuma pura-pura menerima perjodohan ini! Yoshino-san berjanji, jika aku menikah dengan Shikamaru, dia akan memberikan tanduk rusa unggulan klan Nara kepadaku! Dan aku sangat menginginkan tanduk rusa itu! Jadi kuperingatkan, jangan lagi kau dekati Shikamaru! Kalau kau masih berurusan dengannya, aku akan meminta ayahku untuk mempercepat hari pertunanganku dengan Shikamaru! Kau tidak bisa apa-apa, gadis Suna menyebalkan! Yoshino-san ada di pihakku! Ingat itu!" Ino mengancam.

"Hei! Jika kau menikah dengan Shikamaru, bagaimana dengan Sai?!"

"Mudah saja! Aku akan langsung memutuskan hubunganku dengannya! Lagipula, sampai saat ini, dia masih belum tahu, siapa laki-laki yang akan dijodohkan denganku!" kata Ino dengan gaya angkuh.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dari awal Ino berbicara dengan Temari, Sai menguping pembicaraan mereka. Otomatis ia mendengar semua yang dikatakan Ino. 'Jadi.. selama ini aku dianggap apa olehnya? Mainan?' batin Sai. Hatinya sangat pedih.

"Kuperingatkan sekali lagi, jauhi Shikamaru!! Kalau tidak,aku akan melakukan apa saja sesukaku untuk mendapatkan Shikamaru!!" ancam Ino.

"Lakukan saja! Aku tidak takut! Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan meninggalkan Shikamaru!" tantang Temari.

Ino membuang muka, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Temari. "Eh? S—Sai?" Ino kaget ketika mendapati Sai yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat dirinya dan Temari berbicara empat mata.

"Se.. sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Ino gugup.

Sai tidak menoleh sedikitpun. "Ternyata…" Sai berkata pelan. "Ternyata selama ini aku hanya dipermainkan.."

Ino kaget setengah SEKARAT. 'Jadi.. dia mendengar semua omonganku?' pikirnya.

"Kau ini… perempuan tak berperasaan!! PEREMPUAN SIALAN!!" Sai membentak, setelah itu ia meninggalkan Ino. Tak disangka, Sai yang biasanya diam dan selalu tersenyum, bisa membentak sekasar itu. Lagi-lagi, satu orang memecahkan rekor.

"SAAAIII!!!" jerit Ino. Terlambat. Sai sudah menghilang dengan cepat.

"Sai.. aku minta maaf…"

To Be Continued…

#$^&^^$&^*(&!%^%#!*)%*^%&#^*$^!$&!$&!$&!#$%#*(!%^#*&%#*()%(*#%&(*#%^

gimana? gak jelas intinya ya? ato ada komen lain? gw persilahkan untuk **REVIEW!**

kayaknya cerita ini masih panjang.. ga tau sampe chapter brapa.. yang penting baca aja deh!

dan jangan lupa **REVIEW!!! **hoi,** MorinoGeLo! **mo sampe kapan gw musti ngingetin lu buat RnR fic gw!? Lu kan blom pernah baca yang ini!! Jadi, buruan **REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ino berlari tergesa-gesa menuju rumahnya. Sasaran utamanya adalah Inoichi.

"Ayah!!" Ino mendobrak pintu, lalu berlari mencari ayahnya yang sekarang berada di dapur.

"Ino! Kau sudah pulang?" sapa Inoichi.

"Ayah!! Aku tidak mau terlibat dalam perjodohan ini!!" kata Ino tegas.

"Heh? Maksdumu, kau tidak mau dijodohkan dengan Shikamaru?" ulang Inoichi.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi! Tadi baru saja Sai memutuskan hubungan kami…" kata-kata Ino tertahan. Ia pun mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Bagus dong!! Dengan begitu, kita dapat dengan mudah melangsungkan pertunanganmu dan Shikamaru. Lalu kita akan segera mendapatkan tanduk rusa itu!!" kata Inoichi tanpa memperdulikan Ino yang sedang menangis.

"Aku tidak mau membanding-bandingkan Sai dengan tanduk rusa!! Aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan Shikamaru! Apalagi sampai menikah dengannya!" kata Ino di sela tangisnya.

"Hei! Hei! Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak ingin mendapatkan tanduk rusa itu?" tanya Inoichi. Ia agak kaget juga melihat Ino menangis seperti itu. Selama ini, Inoichi selalu menganggap Ino adalah gadis yang tegar dan tidak mudah menangis. Tapi, setegar apapun seseorang, pasti ada batasnya. Ada kalanya orang itu menangis karena tak mampu memendam perasaannya.

"Ayah…" kata Ino setelah tangisnya agak mereda. "Sekarang aku sadar.. Cinta lebih penting daripada tanduk rusa semahal apapun.."

Inoichi terdiam mendengarkan kata-kata Ino. Menurutnya, perkataan Ino ada benarnya juga.

"Selamanya, aku hanya mencintai Sai. Dan aku tidak ingin lagi mempermainkannya. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaannya. Aku takut, ia kehilangan emosinya seperti dulu," kata Ino pelan.

Inoichi terdiam untuk beberapa lama. Ia memikirkan perkataan Ino. Yang menjadi pilihan adalah: tetap melanjutkan perjodohan ini, atau membatalkannya?

"Aku ayah yang bodoh, ya?" kata Inoichi.

Ino memandang wajah ayahnya seakan bertanya 'kenapa bodoh?'.

"Aku sebagai seorang ayah, tidak pantas menjerumuskan anaknya sendiri. Apalagi, yang menerima akibatnya adalah anaknya sendiri," lanjut Inoichi.

"Jadi, maksdu ayah?" Ino menanti kata-kata Inoichi selanjutnya.

Inoichi menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghebuskannya perlahan…

"Aku akan membatalkan perjodohan ini.."

***

Temari duduk menghadap jendela. Hembusan angin pagi menerbangkan tiap helai rambutnya. Ia masih berada di tempat penginapan. Hari ini, ia seperti tidak memiliki semangat hidup. Ia hanya terus memandang ke luar jendela. Yang dilihatnya hanyalah awan. Pemandangan itu membuat hatinya sakit, karena ia jadi teringat oleh seseorang yang paling dekat dengannya. Seseorang yang paling disayanginya. Dan Temari sangat merindukan orang itu.

Pandangannya tertuju pada sepucuk surat yang tergeletak di atas mejanya. Ia mengambil surat itu dan mengambil isi suratnya.

Surat itu adalah kiriman dari Gaara dan Kankurou. Takamaru, si pengantar surat dari Suna, baru saja tiba beberapa menit yang lalu. Temari membaca isinya, dimulai dari baris paling atas.

_Ohayo, nee-san! __Tanjoubi omedeto gazaimasu ne!_

_Kami berdua telah menyiapkan surat ini 3 hari sebelum hari ulang tahunmu._

_Bagaimana keadaanmu di Konoha? Kau pasti sedang bersenang-senang dengan Shikamaru, ya?_

Temari tersenyum aneh ketika membaca kalimat tadi. "Sayang sekali, keadaan di sini tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian pikirkan," bisiknya. Lalu ia melanjutkan membaca surat itu.

_Kami sangat merindukanmu, nee-san._

_Kami berjanji, ketika kau pulang nanti, kami akan membuatkan pesta ulang tahun yang paling meriah!_

_Cepatlah pulang. Kami menunggumu, nee-san.._

Gaara, Kankurou

Temari tertawa kecil ketika membaca kalimat 'Kami akan membuatkan pesta ulang tahun yang paling meriah!'. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja ia jadi teringat dengan Shikamaru. "Shikamaru.." panggilnya lirih. "Apakah kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama? Apakah kau akan datang dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadaku?" gumamnya. "Ah! Tidak mungkin! Sekarang, Shikamaru sudah memiliki wanita lain. Wanita yang lebih BERKUALITAS dibandingkan aku. Dan mungkin setelah dia menikah dengan perempuan itu, ia akan pergi jauh meninggalkanku, lalu bersenang-senang dengan perempuan itu.."

Tiba-tiba, ia merasa ada kecupan yang lembut menyentuh pipi kanannya. Temari tersentak, lalu menoleh ke samping.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu," kata laki-laki itu dengan senyum hangat. "_Tanjoubi Omedeto_…"

Temari tak dapat mempercayai pengelihatannya. "Shi.. ka..ma..ru…" Temari langsung memeluk erat pria yang dinanti-nantinya selama ini. Ia pun menangis di pelukan Shikamaru. Ia melepas kerinduan yang selama ini menghiasi kesendiriannya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis.. aku paling takut melihat wanita menangis.." Shikamaru menenangkan Temari.

Temari melepas pelukannya. Ia memandang Shikamaru dengan senyum bahagia. "Bagaimana caranya kau bisa ke sini?" tanya Temari setelah tangisnya mereda.

"Aku kabur dari rumah," jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Kabur? Bagaimana kalau ibumu nanti marah?" tanya Temari cemas.

"Ah! Sudah, biarkan saja! Aku tidak tahan kalau dikurung di rumah terus-terusan!" kata Shikamaru. "Oh, ya. Ini, aku bawakan kue ulang tahun untukmu," Shikamaru menyodorkan kue ulang tahun berbentuk bulat mungil. Di atasnya, tertancap lilin berbentuk angka 19. Shikamaru menyalakan api di atas lilin itu.

"Ayo, buat permintaanmu.." kata Shikamaru sambil menaruh kue itu di atas meja.

Temari memejamkan matanya, lalu mengucapkan harapannya dalam hati. Setelahnya, ia meniup lilin itu.

"Apa harapanmu?" tanya Shikamaru penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Ra-ha-si-a!!" jawab Temari dengan senyum misterius.

"Terserah.. apapun harapanmu, aku yakin itu baik untukmu," kata Shikamaru. "Eh iya, kenapa kau tidak ke akademi?"

"Haaah.." Temari menghembuskan napas panjang. "Aku sedang tidak bersemangat hari ini," lanjut Temari.

"Kenapa? Kau pikir hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu yang paling menyakitkan?" tebak Shikamaru.

Temari meringis, "Iya. Tapi sekarang tidak, karena kau sudah ada di sini, menemaniku di hari spesialku ini.." kata Temari.

"Lebih baik kau beres-beres, lalu ke akademi. Hari ini aku juga ke akademi, kok!" kata Shikamaru.

"Ya sudah, aku mandi dulu, ya. Tunggu aku," kata Temari, lalu menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Jangan lama-lama! Bisa-bisa aku mati bosan karena kelamaan menunggu!" pesan Shikamaru.

"Ya, ya! Tenang!"

***

_Ruang pribadi Sai.._

Sai memandangi sebuah lukisan hasil karyanya. "Ino," desisnya sambil mengusap lukisan itu. Ia membuat lukisan itu untuk hadiah ulang tahun Ino di hari ke depan. Meskipun ini baru bulan Agustus, ia sudah membuat lukisan itu jauh-jauh hari. Tapi, sepertinya, ia tidak akan memberikan lukisan itu kepada Ino. Karena ia tahu, Ino hanya membuat hatinya sakit.

"Kenapa kau begitu kejam terhadapku?" gumamnya. "Teganya kau menukarku dengan tanduk rusa.."

Sai melihat lukisan itu sekali lagi. Kedua tangannya mulai terangsang untuk membanting lukisan itu. Sebelum akhirnya terjadi, ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok.. suara ketukan itu terdengar lemah, namun jelas. Suara itu berasal dari lantai dasar. Sai melongok ke luar jendela. "Siapa itu?" tanya Sai sambil melihat ke bawah.

"Ini aku.." jawab suara itu,lagi-lagi terdengar lemah. Sai tidak dapat mengenali suara itu. Ia lalu turun ke lantai dasar untuk mencari tahu. Sampai di lantai dasar, ia menuju ke pintu utama. Dibukanya pintu itu, dan.. ia melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Ino.

"Sai.. aku—"

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini!? Mau mengantarkan undangan pernikahanmu dengan Shikamaru!?" dengan cepat, Sai memotong pembicaraan Ino. Emosinya terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya. Emosi yang tidak dibuat-buat olehnya.

"Tolonglah.. beri aku kesempatan untuk berbicara.." kata Ino dengan suara parau.

Sai jadi iba melihat Ino. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Sai. Akhirnya ia mengizinkan Ino buka mulut.

"Aku.. dan ayahku.. kami berdua setuju akan membatalkan perjodohanku dengan Shikamaru.." Ino memulai topik pembicaraannya. Sai masih terdiam untuk mendengarkan kata-kata Ino selanjutnya.

"Aku telah sadar.. kasih sayang lebih penting dari tanduk rusa sekalipun. Aku minta maaf, Sai, aku telah membanding-bandingkanmu dengan tanduk rusa. Aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan Shikamaru, apalagi menikah dengannya. Hanya karena tanduk rusa, aku memperlakukanmu seperti mainan. Aku ingin selamanya bersamamu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu.." kata Ino panjang lebar.

Mulut Sai serasa digembok. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Apa benar, yang kamu katakan tadi?" tanya Sai.

"Aku tidak bohong! Sai, beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi.." pinta Ino.

"Huuff.." Sai menghembuskan napas. "Baiklah, kali ini, aku memaafkanmu," kata Sai akhirnya.

Ino—dengan mata birunya yang berbinar, langsung memeluk Sai dengan erat. Sai membalasnya dengan senyum. Senyum yang berasal dari hatinya. Bukan senyuman paslu yang dulu sering ia tunjukkan kepada setiap orang. 'Terima kasih, Ino, kau sudah datang ke sini. Aku hampir saja merusak hadiah ulang tahunmu,' batin Sai.

***

"Mau sarapan dulu?" tanya Shikamaru di tengah jalan menuju akademi.

"Boleh. Di Yakiniku Q, ya!" jawab Temari.

"Terserah kamu. Apapun pasti akan kuturuti. Ini kan hari ulang tahunmu," kata Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba, dalam hitungan detik, di hadapan mereka berdua, muncullah Sai dan Ino.

Shikamaru tersentak. 'G.. gawat.. Ino ada disini.. kalau dia tahu aku kabur dari rumah, ia pasti akan memberitahu ibu..' pikir Shikamaru. Sementara itu, Temari memasang muka galak. 'Mau apalagi dia? Mau mengajak Shikamaru kawin lari?' pikir Temari. Shikamaru mundur selangkah, hendak kabur dari situ. Tapi Ino sudah terlanjur menahannya.

"Tidak usah takut, Shikamaru. Aku tahu, kau kabur dari rumah, kan? Tadi ibumu yang memberi tahuku," kata Ino.

"Mau apa kau?!" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kami ke sini untuk memberi tahu satu hal yang penting," jawab Sai.

"Apa itu?" tanya Temari.

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan saja di Yakiniku Q. Bagaimana?" tawar Shikamaru.

"Ide yang bagus," jawab Sai dan Ino kompak.

_Di Yakiniku Q…_

"Jadi.. apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, aku dan ayahku berencana untuk membatalkan perjodohan kita," jawab Ino.

"Begitu rupanya.. apa masalahnya?" tanya Temari.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku tidak mau menukar Sai dengan tanduk rusa," jawab ino pelan.

"Tanduk rusa? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Ino menceritakan semuanya.

"Kurang ajar! Jadi, kau dan ayahmu itu menghasut keluargaku, ya!?" sungut Shikamaru setelah mendengar semuanya dari Ino.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal.. aku minta maaf.." Ino menundukkan kepala.

"Masih pantaskah kau menjadi teman setimku dan Chouji!? Kau itu cuma merusak nama baik 'InoShikaCho'!" kata Shikamaru dengan nada tinggi. "Lebih baik kau keluar dari tim 10, daripada kau cuma merusak nama baik tim kita! Seandainya Asuma-sensei masih hidup, pasti ia kecewa dengan sikapmu! Sayang, sekarang dia sudah tidak ada di antara kita," Shikamaru berkata panjang lebar.

"Shikamaru, kumohon.. beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi.. aku tidak mau berpisah dengan kalian berdua.." Ino memelas.

"Shikamaru, berilah dia kesempatan.." bujuk Temari. "Setiap orang kan punya kelemahan.."

Shikamaru terdiam sebentar. "Masih untung Temari membelamu. Kalau tidak ada dia, mungkin kau sudah kuhajar habis-habisan!" kata Shikamaru. "Jadi, apakah kau sudah memberi tahu ibuku tentang ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ino menggeleng, "Belum. Aku dan ayahku belum siap," kata Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau sore ini, kita semua menghadap Yoshino-san bersama-sama?" usul Sai.

"Baiklah. Ino, jangan lupa ajak ayahmu. Nanti sore, kita ke rumahku bersama-sama," kata Shikamaru.

"Aku mengerti. Ya sudah, aku pamit dulu. Aku harus menjaga toko bunga," Ino pamit.

"Aku juga pamit. Aku harus menjalankan misi dengan tim 7," Sai ikut pamit. Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Ehm.. Shikamaru?"

"Apa?"

"Apakah ibumu nanti akan menerima ini semua?"

"Entahlah.." jawab Shikamaru pelan. "Aku hanya bisa pasrah.."

To be continued…

#$^&^^$&^*(&!%^%#!*)%*^%&#^*$^!$&!$&!$&!#$%#*(!%^#*&%#*()%(*#%&(*#%^

hoh.. akhirnya gw update juga chapter 6! gimana? aneh bukan? ato kependekan? hahah! gw lagi kehabisan ide, jadi mungkin rada aneh isi chapter ini.. jujur, ini fic gw yang paling abstrak! gaje, aneh, freak, semua bertebaran di fic ini.

Masih ada satu chapter lagi. Mungkin chapter depan slese. Gw dah ga sabar pengen nyelesein fic ini!

**Ayo REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **oya, makasih jugabuat review di chap-chap sebelumnya. Kalo masih ada yang kurang memuaskan, boleh review lagi kok. bukan Cuma boleh, malah WAJIB. biar gw tau, mana yang kurang dari chapter ini.

_See u next chap..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Malam itu, di kediaman keluarga Nara, Shikaku dan Yoshino sedang duduk berdua di teras rumah.

"Yoshino.. sudahlah, jangan menangis terus.." Shikaku menepuk-nepuk punggung Yoshino dengan lembut.

Yoshino masih menangis sesenggukan. Entah apa yang ia tangisi. Mungkin soal Shikamaru yang kabur dari rumah.

"Shikaku.." kata Yoshino di sela tangisnya. "Bagaimana kalau Shikamaru tidak kembali ke rumah ini lagi..?"

"Jangan berpikir begitu. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia pulang. Kita tunggu saja.." kata Shikaku menenangkan. "Lagipula, ini juga salahmu! Teganya kau mengurung anak sendiri di dalam rumah! Kau pikir Shikamaru itu binatang peliharaan!?"

Yoshino tersentak mendengar ucapan Shikaku. "Huu..huu.." tangisnya semakin kencang. Mirip seperti tangisan anak balita.

"Eh..eh..sudah-sudah.. tidak usah pedulikan kata-kataku barusan.. aku salah bicara.." kata Shikaku buru-buru. "Aduh.. sudah dong.. jangan menangis terus.. nanti matamu bengkak.." Shikaku kewalahan.

'Heran.. kabur ke mana sih, dia?! Bikin panik saja!' pikir Shikaku gemas.

"Aku heran dengan dengan anak itu. Kenapa sih, dia tidak mau dijodohkan dengan Ino?" tanya Yoshino sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Yoshinoo.. Shikamaru kan punya pilihan sendiri. Dia tidak akan mau dijodohkan atau menikah dengan wanita lain yang tidak disukainya. Anak jaman sekarang kan berbeda. Caramu itu terlalu kuno, tahu," jawab Shikaku. "Lagipula, Shikamaru dan Temari cukup serasi, kok. Kau sadar tidak, sejak Shikamaru berhubungan dengan gadis itu, ia menjadi lebih bersemangat dan hari-harinya terasa lebih menyenangkan. Lihat saja, tiap hari kan kerjanya hanya tidur-tiduran. Dalam sehari, dia bisa berkata 'merepotkan' sampai puluhan kali. Tapi sekarang lihat, dia jadi lebih ceria kan? Itu semua pasti karena Temari. Perlu kau ketahui juga, dia—"

"Ya ya aku tahu! Aku memang salah! Sudahlah, kau diam saja. Cerewet sekali," komen Yoshino.

Samar-samar, terdengar suara teriakkan dari jauh. Perlahan, pemilik suara itu menampakkan dirinya, bersama empat orang lainnya. Mereka adalah Shikamaru, Temari, Sai, Ino, dan Inoichi.

"Ayah.. Ibu.." suara Shikamaru melemah, ketika melihat Yoshino bercucuran air mata. Ia tahu, Yoshino pasti akan sangat marah padanya.

"Bu.." Shikamaru menunduk. Ia tak berani melihat wajah Yoshino. "Maaf.. aku—"

Kata-kata Shikamaru terputus. Ia merasakan sepasang tangan yang mendekap tubuhnya. "Ibu tahu, kamu menderita karena ulah ibu sendiri," kata Yoshino terisak. Ia memeluk erat Shikamaru.

"Kukira.. ibu akan marah.." kata Shikamaru.

"Tidak, Nak," Yoshino melepas pelukannya, "kamu begini juga gara-gara ibu, kan?"

Inoichi—dengan ragu—menggandeng Ino untuk menghadap Yoshino.

"Yo..shino.." Inoichi menunduk, begitu juga dengan Ino. Sejurus kemudian, mereka berdua sama-sama berlutut di hadapan Yoshino dan Shikaku. Seperti sedang menyembah Dewa (?).

"Hei! Kalian kenapa? Kenapa berlutut?" Shikaku menarik lengan Inoichi. Tapi Inoichi menampiknya.

"Aku, dan Ino.. kami berdua mau minta maaf.." kata Inoichi tersendat-sendat.

"Minta maaf soal apa?" tanya Yoshino bingung. Ia melirik Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya diam, menunggu Inoichi buka mulut.

"Soal.. perjodohan antara Ino dan Shikamaru.. aku telah menipu kalian.." jawab Inoichi dengan suara yang makin mengecil dan bergetar.

"Apa maksudmu?" suara Yoshino meninggi.

"Sebenarnya, aku bermaksud… (ga usah disebutin ya, kepanjangan)… begitu.." jelas Inoichi. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya—melihat reaksi kedua suami-istri itu.

"Jadi selama ini, aku ditipu!? Kalian ini!! Dasar matre!!" Yoshino naik pitam. Kepalan tinjunya nyaris mendarat di muka Inoichi, sebelum akhirnya berhasil ditahan Shikaku.

"Kami benar-benar minta maaf.." kata Inoichi dan Ino berbarengan.

Yoshino masih mengepalkan tangannya. Mukanya merah padam karena emosi. Ia tidak menanggapi permintaan maaf kedua bapak-anak itu, selain hanya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Sudahlah, Yoshino.. kita maafkan saja dia. Marah pun tidak ada gunanya. Sudahlah, tenangkan dirimu, jangan emosi.." kata Shikaku menenangkan.

"Tapi aku tidak terima, Shikaku! Gara-gara hal ini, aku sampai tega mengurung anakku sendiri di rumah selama berhari-hari! Kalau dari dulu aku tahu niat busuk kalian, aku tidak akan memperlakukan anakku seperti waktu itu!" kata Yoshino emosi.

"Yoshino, aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku minta maaf.." kata Inoichi.

Yoshino berusaha keras menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Lebih baik kita bicarakan baik-baik di dalam," kata Yoshino singkat, lalu masuk ke rumahnya. Diikuti Shikaku, Ino, Inoichi, Sai, Shikamaru, dan Temari.

**----SKIP----**

_Note: Gw ga begitu ngerti tentang perjodohan bla bla bla. Gw kan ga pernah ngerasain gimana rasanya dijodohin ama ortu sendiri (yaiyalah, orang blom waktunya), otomatis gw ga tau apa yang terjadi waktu mereka melakukan perjodohan anak. Jadi, di-skip aja ya. Gw ga tau mo nulis apa (nulis? Ngetik kali)._

**----SKIP----**

Setelah mereka semua membicarakan masalah itu baik-baik, mereka keluar dari rumah itu dengan perasaan lega bercampur senang.

"Yoshino, terima kasih, ya, atas pengertiannya," ucap Inoichi tulus.

"Ya, sama-sama. Aku minta satu hal, jangan kau ulangi hal yang sama kepada Sai. Aku tidak mau, nasib Sai seperti Shikamaru," pesan Yoshino. Ia berpaling ke arah Temari.

"Nona Temari.."

"Oba-san, jangan panggil aku nona. Panggil saja Temari," ralat Temari.

"Temari, aku minta maaf, ya. Selama ini, aku mengganggu hubungan kalian berdua. Aku juga sering bersikap kasar jika bertemu denganmu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku merasa bersalah," sesal Yoshino.

Temari meraih tangan Yoshino dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Pertanda bahwa ia mau memaafkan ulah Yoshino. "Yang lalu, jangan dipikirkan lagi. Aku sudah melupakannya, kok," kata Temari. Seulas senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Ini pasti akan menjadi ulang tahunmu yang paling mengesankan, bukan?" Shikaku tiba-tiba menyela. "_Tanjoubi omedeto_, Temari," lanjutnya.

"Darimana kau tahu, Temari ulang tahun?" tanya Yoshino.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dari anakmu," jawab Shikaku sambil melirik Shikamaru. "Beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika dia masih di'sekap' di rumah, ia sering menggumam, 'sebentar lagi 23 Agustus.. Temari ulang tahun.. Apa yang harus kuperbuat, sementara aku dikurung di rumah?' aku sering mendengarnya tiap malam," jelas Shikaku.

"Temari-san, hari ini kau ulang tahun? Wah, kebetulan sekali! _Tanjoubi omedeto gazaimasu ne_!" penyakit heboh Ino mulai kumat. Ia menyalami Temari dengan girang.

"_Arigato.._" Temari menyambut jabat tangan Ino.

Yang lain pun ikut memberi selamat.

Kira-kira, itulah yang terjadi pada sore itu. Semua terlihat gembira, terutama Temari. Baginya, ini merupakan hari ulang tahunnya yang paling mengesankan, seperti yang dikatakan Shikaku.

'_Arigatou, Kami-sama_.. Harapanku terkabul..' Temari tersenyum bahagia.

***

_Malamnya, di penginapan Konoha…_

Tok tok tok! Terdengar suara seseorang mengetuk pintu dari luar.

Temari menyapa, "Siapa?"

"Saya pengurus penginapan ini," orang itu menjawab. Suaranya terdengar berat dan angker. Kedengarannya seperti dibuat-buat.

'Pengurus penginapan? Mau apa lagi dia datang kemari?' pikir Temari, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. 'Aku kan sudah bayar uang penginapan!' ia mendengus kesal. Beberapa hari yang lalu, pengurus penginapan itu memang sering mendatangi kamar Temari, hanya untuk menagih uang penginapan.

Temari membuka pintu kamar dengan ogah-ogahan sambil berkata dengan agak emosi, "Tuan! Aku kan sudah bayar uang pe—" Temari menghentikan kata-katanya, ketika ia melihat rupa orang yang mengaku sebagai pengurus penginapan itu. "Shikamaru?"

Tawa Shikamaru meledak. "_Gomen_, aku cuma bercanda.." kata Shikamaru di sela tawanya. Lalu ia kembali tertawa seperti tadi.

"Ah! Kau ini. Membuatku kaget saja. Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Temari, lalu mengajak Shikamaru masuk.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh? Ya sudah, aku pulang lagi," Shikamaru berbalik ke arah pintu.

"Eh.. jangan pergi! Aku tidak rela kalau sampai harus kehilanganmu lagi.." Temari menarik lengan Shikamaru.

"Jangan berpikir sejauh itu. Aku berjanji, tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi," kata Shikamaru. "Aku ke sini ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Ke mana?" tanya Temari penasaran.

"Ke tempat favoritku," jawab Shikamaru.

"Dimana? Di atas bukit seperti waktu itu? Kalau ke sana, aku tidak mau ikut! Kau pikir aku tidak lelah menaiki anak-anak tangga itu!?" kata Temari bertubi-tubi.

"Tidak, tidak.. kali ini berbeda," jawab Shikamaru. "Bukannya kau wanita perkasa? Menaiki anak tangga saja, masa' tidak kuat?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada meremehkan.

"Sehebat-hebatnya aku, aku paling benci kalau harus menaiki ribuan anak tangga seperti itu. Kalau begitu, kau ingin mengajakku ke mana?"

"Jangan cerewet! Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri.." kata Shikamaru dengan nada misterius.

'Kata-katanya.. persis seperti waktu itu.. waktu ia mengajakku ke atas bukit..' Temari mengingat-ingat.

_Kita mau ke mana sih? Beritahu aku!_

_Jangan cerewet! Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri.._

***

Setelah lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di tempat yang dituju Shikamaru.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai," kata Shikamaru.

Temari melihat sekelilingnya. Hanya ada lahan rumput yang sangat luas, dengan dikelilingi tembok kusam yang tinggi dan kokoh. Lapangan rumput itu melingkar, mirip seperti stadion pertandingan. Ya, tempat itu adalah tempat dilangsungkannya ujian Chuunin.

"Hei, apakah ujian Chuunin akan dimulai malam ini? Kenapa masih sepi?" tanya Temari. Ia mengira Shikamaru mengajaknya ke tempat itu untuk menjadi panitia pelaksana ujian Chuunin tahap ke-3.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku ke mengajakmu ke sini hanya untuk mengingat masa lalu," kata Shikamaru sambil memandang langit malam. "Masih ingat kan, waktu kita bertarung di tempat ini?"

Temari memandang lapangan luas di hadapannya. Itu semakin membuatnya mengingat kejadian sekitar 3-4 tahun yang lalu. "Tolong jangan ingatkan aku dengan kejadian itu," kata Temari dengan nada kesal, "aku jadi merasa payah karena aku kalah darimu."

"Tidak," ralat Shikamaru, "kau yang menang."

"Tapi kan—"

"Masih bisa mengelak? Sudah jelas kau membuatku kewalahan."

"Tapi—"

"Mau mengelak lagi? Aku memang kalah darimu. Kuakui, kau memang hebat."

Temari menyerah. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?" ajak Shikamaru. Ia menunjuk ke arah kursi penonton yang berada di atas.

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudahlah, ikut saja."

_Srak.. Srek.._

Tunggu! Sepertinya ada suara langkah kaki yang membuntuti mereka berdua..

***

Tempat itu dipenuhi kursi penonton yang berjejer. Sayangnya, tidak ada lampu di tempat itu. Kesannya jadi suasana saat mati listrik.

Shikamaru dan Temari duduk di salah satu kursi penonton. Mereka duduk berdampingan, sambil melihat bulan purnama yang bersinar sangat terang di langit, seakan mengalahkan kegelapan malam itu.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka sama-sama terdiam. Hanya ada suara hembusan angin malam yang terdengar.

"Oh ya, Temari, soal ulang tahunmu, aku minta maaf ya. Aku tidak memberimu apa-apa," suara Shikamaru memecah kesunyian.

"Untuk apa memberiku hadiah," kata Temari, "toh hari ini aku sudah dapat hadiah yang paling berharga." Temari tersenyum lebar, lalu memeluk lengan kanan Shikamaru dan bersandar di pundaknya.

"Kau lega ya, ibuku membatalkan perjodohanku dengan Ino?" tebak Shikamaru.

"Begitulah.." jawab Temari, "aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jika kau lebih memilih Ino."

Shikamaru tersenyum jahil, lalu melontarkan pertanyaan, "Kalau aku benar-benar memilih Ino, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Temari mengangkat kepalanya—menatap Shikamaru lekat-lekat dengan tatapan tajam. Lalu ia kembali bersandar di pundak Shikamaru. "Mungkin aku bakal bunuh diri," jawab Temari sekenanya.

"Ahahah!" Shikamaru tertawa garing, "tidak mungkin aku lebih menyukai Ino. Aku sudah kenal Ino sejak dulu, dan aku tahu persis sifatnya. Dia bukan tipe wanita idamanku."

"Selamnya, aku hanya mencintaimu," kata Shikamaru tulus.

"Gombal!" komen Temari sambil tertawa pelan.

Wajah Shikamaru berubah jadi serius. Dengan gerak reflek, tangan kirinya menyentuh pipi Temari. Temari agak terkejut, perlahan ia menurunkan kedua tangannya yang melingkar di lengan Shikamaru.

Mereka saling bertatap muka dengan mulut membisu. Wajah Temari memerah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

".._'Cause I can't leave you_.." kata-kata itu meluncur dengan sangat sukses dari bibir Shikamaru. Entah darimana ia belajar bahasa asing itu. Mungkin dari Tsunade. Menurut kalian?

Perlahan, Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya ke Temari.

Temari jadi tegang namun ia berusaha mengontrol dirinya. Ia pun terlarut dalam suasana itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama memejamkan mata..

Sedikit lagi bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.. Sedikit lagi, yak, yak, yak.. hampir.. nyariiis.. daaaaaan..

"SHIKAMARUUU!! NYALIMU BESAR JUGA YA!! HEBAT!!"

Shikamaru dan Temari sama-sama tersentak. Mereka berdua saling menjauhkan diri dengan muka memerah karena malu. Ada seseorang yang mempergoki mereka berdua. Ehm.. sepertinya tidak hanya seorang. Ada 1 orang lainnya yang ikut 'menonton'. 2 orang iseng itu mengintip dari balik kursi penonton.

"Shikamaru! Kau belajar hal itu dari mana? Dari ero-sennin ya?" 'hama-pengganggu-momen' itu berjalan mendekat. Rambut kuningnya mulai terlihat sedikit demi sedikit. Mulutnya yang lebar menampakkan gigi-giginya yang nyaris seperti gigi serigala.

Pasti Naruto. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?

"Na..Naruto?! Sejak.. sejak kapan kau di situ?!" tanya Shikamaru gagap.

"Heheh.." Naruto garuk-garuk kepala dengan tampang autis, "sejak kau keluar dari penginapan Temari-san.."

Sementara itu, terdengar suara geraman dari balik kursi penonton. "Grrr.." kira-kira begitulah bunyinya, "NA-RU-TO!! KENAPA KAU MENGACAUKAN 'PERTUNJUKAN' INI!?" suaranya terdengar kewanitaan dan tak asing lagi di telinga mereka.

Wanita itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Terlihat jelas urat-urat yang menonjol di tangannya yang mengepal.

"Tadi itu hampir saja terjadi, kalau kau tidak merusaknya!!" omel wanita itu lagi. Ia bersiap melayangkan tinjunya.

"Sakura-chan.. _gomen_, aku tidak sengaja.." Naruto garuk-garuk kepala sambil meringis.

"_Shaaanaaaroooo_!!!" kepalan tinju Sakura mendarat di muka Naruto dengan dahsyat. Naruto melayang sampai jatuh menabrak pagar pembatas.

Dan sekarang, Sakura malah asyik menghajar Naruto habis-habisan.

Shikamaru dan Temari yang melihatnya, tertawa bersama-sama.

Shikamaru merasa sedikit lega. Setidaknya, hanya Sakura dan Naruto yang melihat 'pertunjukan perdana' Shikamaru dan Temari yang meskipun akhirnya 'gagal di tengah jalan' akibat ulah Naruto.

Yah.. Semoga saja hanya dua sahabat iseng itu yang melihat..

***

"Izumo, tadi itu menakjubkan sekali, ya? "

"Ya!! Sayang sekali, Naruto mengacaukannya!!"

...Sepertinya Shikamaru salah…

**-FIN-**

#$^&^^$&^*(&!%^%#!*)%*^%&#^*$^!$&!$&!$&!#$%#*(!%^#*&%#*()%(*#%&(*#%^

-ending yang aneh dan GELO-

Akhirnya.. datang juga (loh!?).. akhirnya selesai juga.. sesuai dengan harapan gw, chapter 7 bakal diupdate hari rabu.

Sumpah, gw mati-matian ngebikin chapter ini (ga sampe mati juga sih). Otak gw sempet blank gara-gara ga ada ide buat nulis chapter 7 (nulis? Ngetik kali). Tapi akhirnyaaa.. gw berhasil nyelesaiin fic ini!! HOORRAAY!!

Menurut gw, fic ini aneh, ga nyambung ama judul atopun genre-nya, lebay, pokoknya ya gitu lah. Intinya GELO banget ni crita. Kalo menurut kalian gimana? GELO juga? Silahkan review, saran, kritik, tapi jangan FLAME ya.

Maap ya, kalo tokoh-tokoh di sini jadi OOC. Soalnya ini juga ngedukung jalannya crita. Skali lagi maaap.. banget..

Masalah deskripsi, jujur, gw bener-bener lemah. Gw ga pinter bikin deskripsi, karna kebanyakan di fic ini isinya dialog.

Makasih ya, buat semua yang udah review fic ini. Gw blajar banyak dari kalian semua.. makasih banget.. xie xie.. arigatou.. mathur nuwun..

Makasih juga buat kalian yang udah ngeFave fic ini.. gw seneeeng bangeet..

**REVIEW** ya!

Note: buat Morino GeLo, WOI! Urusin dong account lu! Bikin account kaga diurusin! Gemana seh!? Gelo lu!

Oya gw lupa bilang! Gw ingetin skali lagi, fic ini sekuel dari fic gw yang judulnya 'It is you'. Jadi kalo ada adegan yang ada hubungannya dengan adegan di 'it is you', kalian yang uda baca 'it is you' pasti ngerti. kalo ga ngerti, kalian musti baca dulu tuh 'it is you'! Males? yaudah, terserah.. ^^


End file.
